EL LINAJE MALDITO
by Chiquitacullen
Summary: Al ser rescatada por los hombres de Edward Cullen y ofrecida a él como novia Isabella Swan se ve dividida entre el miedo y la atracción por el misterioso desconocido. A pesar de sus temores, Isabella es incapaz de resistirse al poderoso magnetismo de Edward.
1. Prologo

_**PROLOGO**_

_Escocia_

_Invierno de 1474._

Sin importar el frío y la neblina, Edward Cullen observó las criaturas aparecer de los pasadizos de Masen, su castillo en la cima de la montaña, yendo hacia el bosque debajo de la propiedad. Los aullidos salvajes sonaron como música en sus oídos, lo que le obligó a luchar contra el impulso de seguirlos. Comerían en el bosque y Edward se sentía feliz viendo el placer de los miembros de su clan al llegar a su destino. Sin embargo pronto tendrían que aceptar el cambio que traería el futuro.

—¿No vas a acompañarlos? —preguntó su primo Garret aproximándose.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no los acompaño, por lo tanto consigo resistir al deseo dentro de mí. ¿Tú también sientes muchos deseos?

—Sí, pero también resisto. Hace cuatro años que me uní a ellos en la búsqueda por última vez, y ahora me aíslo como tú. No podemos correr el riesgo de que los mortales nos vean entre ellos. Antiguamente el miedo que los mortales nos tenían era nuestra defensa, pero ese mismo miedo terminará por darles fuerza para destruir nuestro clan. En la actualidad nuestra fuerza e invulnerabilidad se han convertido en leyendas en las que no creen. Ya no tienen miedo a las Criaturas de la Noche. La Iglesia conquistó el corazón de los humanos y ellos no toleran a los demonios. Laurent, un sangre pura fue capturado hace un mes.

—¿Ellos lo mataron?

—Sí, dirigidos por un sacerdote. Los humanos lo torturaron, le cortaron la cabeza y lo quemaron hasta hacerlo desaparecer completamente. ¿Este es el destino que nos espera si no cambiamos? Tú y yo somos la prueba de que se puede cambiar, tenemos sangre híbrida y pertenecemos a ambos mundos. Tenemos que actuar como nuestros padres si queremos impedir la desaparición del linaje de Cullen.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Edward?

—Tenemos que mezclar nuestra sangre con la de los humanos para que nuestros descendientes pierdan las líneas que nos tienen atemorizados y aislados.

—Nosotros no somos tan diferentes del sangre pura.

—Somos lo suficientemente diferentes y puedo soportar unos pocos rayos de sol. Varias generaciones serán necesarias para eliminar los restos que todavía tenemos, sin embargo lo conseguiremos. Somos señores y debemos comandar nuestro clan: tenemos que dar ejemplo casándonos con mujeres mortales.

—Muchos de nuestros hombres no aceptaran el cambio y nos desafiaran.

—Nos enfrentaremos al desafío cuando llegue. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que los mortales no se contenten con matar a aquellos de nosotros que caemos por desgracia en sus manos? Ellos saben donde están nuestros castillos, y tarde o temprano nos atacaran para exterminar nuestra raza.

Dando un suspiro, Garret desvió la mirada y ojeo la vegetación montaña abajo, iluminada por la luz de la luna llena.

—Comprendo tu preocupación Edward, pero… ¿cómo renunciar a ser aquello que somos y que nos convierte en Cullen?

—El cambio ya comenzó, querido, y hay otros como tú y yo. El matrimonio entre seres de la misma familia tiene desventajas y era inevitable que poco a poco algunos de nosotros mueran. Tenemos que traer sangre nueva al clan, es la única manera de continuar con el linaje de los Cullen.

—No será fácil encontrar mujeres mortales que nos acepten y quieran casarse con nosotros.

—Pero puede ser posible. Y más de una vez, tanto tu existencia como la mía muestran eso. Nuestras esposas tendrán que aceptarnos sabiendo lo que somos, en caso contrario podrían convertirse en enemigas cuando lo descubrieran.

—Comprendo las razones por los cuales deseas transformar nuestro linaje, Edward, pero es necesario tiempo para aceptarlo.

—Tendrán el tiempo necesario. De todos modos es imperativo que yo tenga un aliado fuerte a mi lado ¿puedo contar contigo?

—Mi lealtad hacia tu persona es indestructible, mi Lord.

—Gracias, Garret.

—¿No crees que deberías pensar en tu decisión?

Mi decisión está tomada: cambiar nuestra sangre mezclándola con la de los humanos es la única manera de perpetuar el linaje de los Cullen. En caso contrario, también nosotros nos transformaremos en leyendas que serán contadas con el paso del tiempo.

Hola chicas, regrese, se que muchas esperaban la continuación de reencarnación, pero no me ha llegado la inspiración, mientras tanto les dejo esta adaptación que me encanta, espero les guste!


	2. El Principio

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Un año después…_

De nuevo el carruaje iba por un camino de piedras, haciendo que Isabella se agarrara al asiento de madera y pensara que seguramente tendría el cuerpo lleno de moretones cuando llegase al castillo de su prima. Aparto la pequeña cortina de su ventana, vio que el sol se ponía y que probablemente no encontrarían un alojamiento antes de que la oscuridad los obligase a parar.

—Creo que no cruzaremos los montes esta noche. —dijo Sue mirando por la ventana.

—¿Ese era el plan? —Isabella soltó la cortina y miro a la señora que la acompañaba.

—Fue lo que escuché decir a los conductores esta mañana. Parecía que no veían la hora de dejar estas montañas atrás.

—¿Dijeron por qué?

—Mencionaron algo de demonios y criaturas de la noche.

—Supongo que estos picos siempre brumosos despiertan la imaginación de las personas, ¿No? —Isabella sentía curiosidad al respecto de las leyendas de la región.

—En el pueblo en que paramos ayer, escucharon comentarios al respecto de seres de la oscuridad que habitan en estos bosques, y sobre un Lord que vive en un castillo sobre a cima de la montaña... un Lord más fuerte que el más fuerte de los hombres y que nunca sale por el día. Los aldeanos contaron que esos seres poseen dientes afilados como los de un lobo, y que son capaces de cautivar a las jóvenes vírgenes, haciéndolas entregar su castidad. Contaron también que uno de ellos fue capturado hace poco tiempo, fue encontrado en la cama de una mujer del poblado, y que fueron necesarios doce hombres para someterlo.

—¡Ah! —El tono irónico de Sue demostraba que ella no creía en esos cuentos y los consideraba fruto de la imaginación popular. Asimismo, Isabella esperaba que tal incredulidad no la impidiese contar la historia.

—¿Ellos lo mataron, Sue?

—Sí. Un sacerdote exigió que fuese conducido al cadalso y lo decapitaron. El sacerdote dijo que también era necesario quemarlo y reducirlo a cenizas, pues se trataba de un demonio, un ser de la oscuridad.

—Que crueldad. Tal vez era inocente.

—No creo que fuera un demonio, pero inocente tampoco debía ser... y sin duda la conducta moral de las mujeres del poblado no parece de las más apropiadas.

Isabella suspiro, prefiriendo callar, pues no quería discutir con la señora que viajaba con ella. A pesar de no ser parte de su familia, Sue tenía preceptos morales severos, y por eso Jacob su hermano, la escogió para que la acompañara en el viaje, sabiendo que Sue la vigilaría y no permitiría que hiciese nada inapropiado. El clan de los Swan era conocido por las severas reglas morales que defendía, pero Sue era aun más intransigente que Jacob al defender la moralidad y el comportamiento virtuoso.

Isabella temblaba de excitación cuando su hermano accedió a la invitación de su prima para que la visitara, pues era la primera vez que saldría del castillo donde vivía, el feudo de Forks.

Su prima Angela estaba casada con un noble que tenia amistades en la Corte, y esa visita significaba la oportunidad de conocer caballeros y un estilo de vida sobre el que solamente había oído hablar, bailes, banquetes e historias de amor y casamientos entre miembros de diferentes clases. Sin embargo esperaba que su sobre protector hermano fuese a descubrir una manera de mantenerla controlada, y Sue era la garantía de que ella no se entregaría a los placeres que una vida mundana pudiera ofrecerla.

De cualquier manera, Isabella estaba feliz ante la perspectiva de hacer nuevas amistades y conocer un poco el mundo fuera de los muros del castillo de Forks. La verdad, ella sentía como si algo especial estuviese a punto de ocurrir en su vida, no conseguía dejar de soñar con caballeros fuertes y elegantes que la cortejaban. En realidad, sabía que estos eran los sueños de cualquier joven de su edad y que los Lores de la corte tenían más interés en cortejar mujeres más experimentadas y exuberantes que ella. Era mejor dejar de tener esos sueños, sino terminaría yendo a casa desilusionada.

De pronto el carruaje dio un giro a la derecha, haciendo que Isabella maldijera e inclinara la cabeza hacia la ventana, Sue inmediatamente la miro con desaprobación.

—Esas no son maneras de hablar de una dama. —dijo la señora.

—Tiene razón, Sue. Pido disculpas si la ofendí.

—No se trata de si me ofendiste o no. Mi deber es recordarte como tienes que comportarte, los hombres no se acercan a señoritas que no tienen buenos modales.

—Dudo que ningún hombre se acerque a mí con usted a mi lado, Sue querida. —Pensó Isabella.

Su hermano Jacob le dijo que había llegado la hora de pensar en casarse. ¿Pero porque había escogido justamente a Sue para acompañarla? Era como si quisiese evitar aquello que afirmaba querer.

Poco después el carruaje salió del camino y de detuvo en un claro rodeado de altos arboles. La puerta se abrió, y uno de los conductores la dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Isabella acepto la cortesía, pero se sintió incomoda al mirar a sus acompañantes. Jacob contrató seis caballeros para escoltarlas, pero eran groseros y parecían más interesados en cobrar por sus servicios que en cualquier otra cosa. Jacob los escogió porque sabían usar la espada con destreza, y ciertamente estaban decididos a defenderla en caso de necesidad, pero Isabella prefería estar en compañía de caballeros que ella conociese y fuesen leales a su familia, en vez de ese grupo de desconocidos contratados para el viaje.

De cualquier manera, al menos eran eficientes, en poco tiempo encendieron una hoguera y comenzaron a asar carne. Como no pudieron llegar a una posada, tendrían que pasar la noche al aire libre, algo que Isabella no deseaba, pero no tenía alternativa. Sue se ocupaba de extender las pesadas mantas de piel sobre la hierba, no muy lejos del fuego, pues lo necesitarían para no pasar frio en la madrugada. Isabella no estaba acostumbrada a pasar noches al aire libre e iba a tener que hacerse su propio lecho, pero al final eso traería un poco de aventura al viaje.

—Su hermano no debió pagar a la escolta al inicio del viaje, sino cuando volviésemos. —Comentó Sue cuando Isabella se aproximo para ayudarla a preparar los lechos. Si no hubiesen recibido el pago seguramente nos tratarían como reina y no estaríamos obligadas a hacer nuestras camas ahora.

Isabella sonrió, se sintió bien al descubrir que Sue tampoco apreciaba la manera como las trataban.

—Seguramente piensan que hacer los lechos no es tarea de hombres. —dijo Isabella tratando de disculpar.

—Lo cierto es que les han pagado para cuidar de nosotras. Si yo no fuese una señora respetable, juro que colocaría alfileres en sus camas para que no pudiesen dormir.

Isabella rio, imaginando la situación.

—No comprendo porque mi hermano contrató los servicios a extraños para que nos llevaran al castillo de Angela.

—Jacob necesitaba todas las manos para trabajar en Forks. Estamos en época de cosecha, y si el trabajo no se hace bien ahora nos enfrentaremos con problemas de abastecimiento en invierno.

—Tienes razón, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Algunos de esos hombres fueron insolentes o te tratan mal?

—¡No! —Isabella se apresuro a tranquilizarla. Es que no he salido nunca de Forks, y preferiría ser escoltada por caballeros conocidos

—En breve llegaremos a casa de tu prima y estaremos con la familia otra vez.

Después de ayudar a Sue a extender las mantas, Isabella miro hacia la hoguera, acordándose de Emily su hermana pequeña, que tenía un espíritu aventurero y jamás la importaría estar en compañía de extraños o dormir al aire libre: ella disfrutaría el vivir esas aventuras, más cada una era como era, y de cualquier forma su familia tenía un linaje de mujeres valerosas y preparadas para enfrentarse al mundo. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Isabella beso el medallón que su abuela la dio hace muchos años y que siempre llevaba colgando en del cuello.

Mirando fijamente las llamas, reflexiono sobre el rumbo que su vida tomaba. Jacob tenia esperanza de que el viaje hiciera que encontrara un marido que trajese beneficios al clan de los Swan, ¿Pero y lo que ella quería? Además de las fantasías de encontrar al hombre de su vida, Isabella no era tonta para pensar que el hombre de sus sueños apareciera de repente. Ella deseaba una boda por amor, y con pasión por ambas partes, y eso no era fácil de conseguir. Tal vez Jacob no la entendiese. Pero sería preferible permanecer soltera a casarse con un hombre que la quisiera por la dote que tenia y por los hijos que engendraría para continuar el linaje.

Al rato el trozo de carne estaba asado, y todos se sentaron en la hierba para comer. Después del refrigerio, Isabella ayudó a Sue a limpiar y guardar los platos.

La noche no estaba fría, y la luna llena brillaba en el cielo llenándolo de claridad. Era hora de dormir. Sin embargo Isabella un poco irritada y sin sueño, decidió que necesitaba de unos momentos a solas

—Voy a internarme en el bosque un instante.

—No es aconsejable querida. —La señora miró a la oscuridad entre los árboles.

—Necesito hacer mi higiene. —susurro Isabella. —Pero con estos hombres cerca no es posible.

El ama la dirigió una mirada falsa, más sabia que ella tenia razón.

—Iré contigo

—No es necesario que se moleste. Entraré solo un poco en el bosque, lo bastante para tener privacidad. No se preocupe, no habrá problemas.

Sue considero sus palabras un instante y al final accedió.

—Está bien. Te daré un tiempo para estar sola pero no te demores.

—Gracias Sue.

Isabella se apresuro a llenar una jarra de agua, cogió una toalla y ropas limpias mientras Sue advertía a los hombre que no deberían seguirla. Enseguida se internó en el bosque, y escogió un pequeño espacio libre de arbustos e iluminado por la luz de la luna. Después de poner las cosas en el suelo, Isabella se desvistió y se lavó mojando la toalla y restregándose el cuerpo para limpiar el polvo del camino.

Al poco rato estaba preparada para vestirse. De repente, sin embargo tomo conciencia de su propia desnudez y se sintió satisfecha de estar a solas, con la luz de la luna bañando su cuerpo. Una gran calma la invadió, y se puso de pie y abrió los brazos, exponiéndose a los rayos plateados del crepúsculo. Se sentía feliz e integrada en el bosque. Comenzó a girar, una danza para la luna y a canturrear una suave canción que las madres de su familia cantaban a sus hijas.

Mientras una sensación extraña la hizo parar de repente, su piel se erizo, sentía que estaba siendo observada. Isabella se vistió con rapidez, recogió las ropas usadas y la jarra y se apresuro de vuelta al campamento.

Antes de alcanzar el claro, sin embargo, sintió un aroma de sangre en el aire. Silenciosa como un felino se agacho entre los arbustos para ver qué pasaba, y el terror la invadió cuando percibió que los hombres que la escoltaban estaban muertos y una banda de ladrones cogía los equipajes y las armas. Lo más extraño era que no había señal de Sue, ni viva ni muerta. Ahora no había opción, solo correr para salvar su piel y rezar para que lo la encontrasen. Al menos, correr era algo que ella hacía muy bien.

Con inmenso cuidado, Isabella deposito en el suelo las cosas que llevaba y dio media vuelta. Ansiosa comenzó a retroceder hacia el bosque, pero uno de los ladrones noto sus movimientos y alerto a los demás con un grito. Sin alternativa ella empezó a correr entre los arboles lo más deprisa que podía, internándose cada vez más profundamente en la vegetación.

La calma y la felicidad que sentía hacia poco había desaparecido, y su vida corría peligro ahora. Tras de sí, oía los ruidos de los ladrones que la perseguían, y la misma luz que la ayudaba a apartarse de los arboles también los ayudaba a ver por donde huía. Corriendo lo más que podía, al poco Isabella sintió un dolor en el lado izquierdo del pecho a causa del esfuerzo. La vegetación subía montaña arriba, y en poco tiempo los arboles comenzaron a escasear a causa de la altitud, dando lugar a un terreno pedregoso y con rocas. Los ladrones seguían su rastro, y ella sabía que sus oportunidades de escapar eran cada vez más pequeñas por salir de la protección de los matorrales y la vegetación y salir a un sitio donde podrían verla desde lejos. ¿Qué hago? Pensó Isabella aterrorizada que su fin estaba próximo, y que el sueño de conocer una vida fuera de Forks terminaría antes de hacerse realidad.

Exhausta, se paró un instante para recuperar el aliento. El terreno era cada vez más agreste, y ya no había arbustos ni arboles solo rocas. Para empeorar los sonidos de sus perseguidores indicaban que en poco tiempo la alcanzarían.

No me entregare sin luchar, decidió, cogió piedras del suelo para tirárselas a los ladrones. Ellos sin duda también la matarían, pero si tuviese un poco de suerte, al menos conseguiría herirlos antes de que la capturasen. Por un momento ella pensó en seguir corriendo, pero era inútil, ya que la alcanzarían más pronto o más tarde. Su fin había llegado.

El primer hombre apareció. El dejó de correr al verla, y comenzó a acercársele con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Isabella le tiro una piedra, pero el ladrón la esquivo. A los pocos segundos otros bandidos surgieron ante sus ojos.

De repente, Isabella sintió la presencia de otras personas tras de ella. Al girar el rostro, noto sombras extrañas y leves emergiendo por entre las enormes rocas. Sorprendida, y pensando que el miedo le provocaba visiones, Isabella distinguió la figura elegante de un hombre alto y fuerte al frente de las sombras. En la oscuridad no era posible reconocer sus rasgos masculinos y atrayentes, y lo más extraño, el parecía sonreír.

Lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido para que Isabella pudiera comprenderlo. Siluetas oscuras parecieron volar a su alrededor, y en breve traspasaron en dirección a los ladrones que se habían parado aterrorizados. Luego la noche se llenó de gritos y aullidos, y el mismo aroma de sangre que ella sintió en el campamento inundo todo. Era como si luchasen delante suyo, pero en esa lucha sus perseguidores parecían hipnotizados y eran rápidamente vencidos. Aterrorizada y sin saber que formas extrañas eran aquellas que se movían sin tocar el suelo, Isabella sufrió un mareo repentino. Sus ojos se cerraron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, y los sonidos se distanciaron cada vez más, como si ella flotase en un túnel desconocido, y todos los sentidos la abandonaran completamente, una oscuridad inmensa, y un silencio profundo llenaban todo.


	3. Conociendo al Lord

**CAPÍTULO 02**

—Dijiste que querías una novia.

Edward miro fijamente a su primo sentado al pie de un inmenso lecho cubierto de pieles. Emmet sonreía y sus oscuras ropas resaltaban en la palidez de sus manos posadas en las mantas. El era un hombre hermoso, pero su afilada dentadura y sus ropas negras le hacían parecer un cuervo.

—No era necesario que secuestraran una novia para mí.

—No fue un secuestro. Nosotros la salvamos.

—¿De qué peligro la salvaron?

Edward miro a la joven que su primo había traído a su cuarto, y que ahora estaba tendida inconsciente en las pieles de su cama y que parecía una muñeca rota. Bastante joven concluyo estudiando los finos contornos del rostro de Isabella. Era bonita, pensó. Su cara levemente ovalada exhibía una piel suave y una delicada nariz, coronada por unas cejas castañas y finas que contrastaban con unas pestañas largas y oscuras. Los labios carnosos y rojos eran tentadores, y su cuerpo era esbelto, con senos pequeños, pero firmes y turgentes. Las piernas eran largas. Esas formas perfectas serian capaces de despertar los deseos de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Sin poder contenerse, Edward se acercó y toco los castaños cabellos de Isabella. Tan largos que la llegaban a la cintura y brillaban a la luz de las velas como si fuesen hilos de seda.

—¿Quién hizo eso? —pregunto Edward, notando las marcas en el cuello de Isabella y tocándolas levemente para cerciorarse que la piel no estaba perforada.

—No importa quien fue, porque llegaste a tiempo. Fue solo un deseo momentáneo de lujuria de sangre que alguien no consiguió evitar, pero no permití que se consumase.

—Cuéntame que paso. —Edward desconfiaba, pero no quería acusar a su primo de mentir.

—La vi corriendo montaña arriba y me sorprendió la facilidad con que se movía entre los árboles. Ella se paró poco después cuando la vegetación terminó, y un grupo de hombres no tardó en aparecer. Su respiración agitada demostraba que ellos la habían perseguido durante un largo trecho. Entonces, los otros vieron lo que pasaba comenzaron a acercarse.

—Sin duda alguna, ellos se acercaron a la joven despacio, y ella se defendió tirándoles piedras; pero de repente giro su rostro para mirarme, como si ella hubiese percibido nuestra presencia. En ese momento los nuestros la pasaron y se echaron sobre los hombres. Ellos eran ladrones asesinos y la habrían matado si no hubiésemos llegado. Pero nuestro clan los derrotó en segundos.

—¿Ella vio el ataque?

—Muy poco, creo, pero lo suficiente antes de desmayarse. No sé hasta qué punto ella era consciente de lo que ocurría.

—¿Esos hombres merecieron el final que encontraron?

—Sí. Seguimos sus rastros en la montaña cuando todo terminó, y encontramos los cadáveres de sus víctimas, que habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Al lado de los cuerpos, una pila de armas y ropas saqueadas por los ladrones. Yo mismo lleve a la joven todo el tiempo, montaña arriba hasta nuestro castillo. —Emmet sonrió. —Ella no pesa mucho.

—Supongo que no. —Edward dio un paso para atrás y miró a Isabella, todavía desmayada. —Y que es lo que haremos ahora.

—Cásate con ella, Edward —¿Tú querías una novia mortal, no? Esta joven es bonita y por la forma en que la vi defenderse, coraje y resolución no la faltan. De cualquier manera, no sería seguro dejarla libre después de todo lo que ha presenciado.

—Pero no puedo casarme con la primera mujer que cruza nuestras puertas. ¿Que sabemos de ella? Tal vez ya está casada, o quién sabe, no me aceptaría.

—Entonces no la des la oportunidad de escoger. Al fin y al cabo no tenía mucha escolta cuando la encontramos, y estaría muerta ahora si no la hubiésemos socorrido.

Pensativo, Edward no respondió.

—Es cierto que ella me vio. —dijo Emmet —pero no se decir que más podría haber visto. Creo que se trata de una dama de sangre noble, y su reputación estará arruinada después de pasar la noche en nuestro castillo. Tú sabes que no podemos ofrecerle una dama de compañía para llevarla de viaje hacia donde fuese.

—Es una joven noble. Sus ropas demuestran que pertenece a un clan poderoso, hablo Edward. Su piel suave corroboraba la impresión, además tenia unas uñas largas y bien cuidadas. No había alianza en su mano, por lo tanto debía ser soltera. El hecho de que ella hubiera sido llevada a Masen mancharía su reputación, y podrían insinuar que ella habría perdido la castidad después de pasar la noche allí. Los rumores sobre su castillo eran ruines, y el no quería que empeorasen todavía más.

Edward se vio obligado a estar de acuerdo con Emmet, desposarla resolvería varios problemas, pues mantendría la reputación de la joven intacta y al mismo tiempo le proveería de una novia que él deseaba. Si ella formara parte del Clan, tenía la certeza de que ella no contaría lo que tal vez hubiese visto antes de ser capturada. ¿Las ventajas de casarme con ella son muchas pero no habrá también desventajas, las cuales no percibo en este momento?

De repente Isabella soltó un murmullo y se movió sobre el lecho, interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Edward. En seguida ella abrió los ojos, y la belleza de ellos lo sorprendió, oscuros y de un tono achocolatado, sus ojos la daban una belleza aun mayor y de alguna manera enigmática.

Isabella necesito un instante para mirar a Emmet y Edward, pero de repente de encogió contra la cabecera de la cama, agarrándose al travesaño y poniéndolo contra el pecho. Su cuerpo estaba tenso ahora, y había algo de felino en la manera como ella curvaba los dedos de uñas largas, como garras afiladas y prestas a atacar.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?. —Isabella luchaba para controlar el miedo.

—Soy el Lord Edward Cullen, señor de Masen. Este es mi primo Emmet Cullen —señaló a Emmet sentado próximo al lecho. —No se preocupe no la haremos daño, señorita.

Isabella intento poner en orden sus pensamiento y evaluar la situación. La voz del extraño era grave y profunda, y sonaba sincero su intento de calmarla. Además, el mostraba buenos modales… Mientras no sabía si podría confiar en ellos. El la había llamado señorita, y el nombre del castillo, Masen, no le era extraño.

—Soy lady Isabella Swan, del castillo Forks.

—¿Hacia dónde iba señorita?. —preguntó Edward.

—Viajaba al castillo de mi prima, lady Angela Webber. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Edward sabía que debía tener cuidado al explicar lo que ocurrió, pues no era posible revelar lo que realmente aconteció. Ella pareció más tranquila ahora, por eso mismo Edward decidió servirla un poco de vino para ganar tiempo y proceder a las explicaciones. El se puso de pie y regreso con una taza de vino tinto que trajo para ella. Ella acepto la bebida pero antes olio desconfiada —Por fin Isabella dio un sorbo con delicadeza y los miró fijamente.

—Yo la traje a nuestro castillo —explico Emmet. —La señorita se había desmayado.

Isabella se esforzaba en recordar lo que ocurrió. La bebida comenzó a calmarla. Aquellos hombre no parecían amenazadores, pero había algo extraño. Necesito tiempo, no debo responder a todas las preguntas que hagan, decidió.

El caballero que se presentó como Edward era un hombre alto y fuerte, su manera de andar para buscar el vino demostraba que tenía fuerza y estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y liso, con suaves ondas que le llegaban a los hombros. Su cara mostraba rasgos viriles y angulosos, una nariz elegante y unos labios carnosos y atrayentes. Sus ojos verdes amarillentos y profundos poseían una belleza difícil de calificar, y el color de su piel producía una cierta extrañeza, pero no tenía un aspecto poco saludable. La verdad es que se trataba del hombre más guapo que ella había conocido.

El vino la estaba calentando, Isabella se fijo en el hombre que se presentó como Emmet. También tenía una belleza extraña, sus ropas negras resaltaban sobre la palidez de su piel, y sus ojos casi amarillos de alguna manera la hacían pensar en un ave de presa. De repente el sonrió y eso hizo que Isabella recordara.

—Me acuerdo de usted. —dijo ella —Usted salió detrás de mí en la montaña.

—Sí, justo en el momento en que esos miserables iban a atacarla.

—¿Los que me perseguían?. —Isabella sintió una onda de vagos recuerdos revolotear por su mente.

—Exactamente. Pero no se preocupe, los días de esos ladrones asesinos terminaron.

Isabella tomó otro sorbo de vino recordando con más claridad lo ocurrido y pensando que los bandidos merecieron el destino que encontraron. Con seguridad su escolta no fue la primera en ser asaltada por los ladrones, y la justicia los habría condenado a la horca si hubieran sido capturados.

—¿Y la escolta que me acompañaba?

—Desgraciadamente todos han muerto.

—El último recuerdo que tengo me hacía pensar eso —dijo Isabella, acordándose de los cuerpos ensangrentados sobre el suelo. —¿Y Sue?

—¿Sue? —Emmet se sorprendió —¿Había otra mujer en la comitiva?

—Mi dama de compañía, viajaba conmigo y estaba con la escolta cuando entre en el bosque para asearme.

—No encontramos el cuerpo de ninguna mujer más —aseguró Emmet —Señorita tuvo suerte de estar en el bosque cuando llegaron los ladrones. Buscamos en los alrededores por si hubiera alguien escondido y no vimos a nadie.

Isabella suspiró resignada. ¿Que le había pasado a su ama?

—Trajimos a Masen su carruaje y pertenencias. —dijo Edward.

—Gracias mi señor. Seguiré el viaje en cuanto me consigan otra escolta.

—Eso no será posible. —respondió Edward.

Aquel comentario la sorprendió, pero la sorpresa dio lugar a la ira. Ella estaba agradecida de que hubieran salvado su vida, pero eso no les daba derecho a decidir lo que haría o no. El Lord de Masen podía ser muy atractivo y estar acostumbrado a liderar su clan, pero no mandaba en ella. Antes de que pudiese contestarle, la puerta se abrió y una mujer apareció portando una bandeja con carnes, pan, queso y frutas.

La joven ya se despertó. —comprobó la mujer, sonriendo a Isabella. —¿Tiene alguna herida que necesite cuidados?

—No Bree —Edward se giro a Isabella. —¿Desea bañarse?

—¡Me encantaría! Pero no deseo molestar.

—No es ninguna molestia —aseguro la recién llegada. —El agua para el baño está acarreada. Ahora debe alimentarse bien, pues necesita más carne sobre esos huesos. —Bree sonrió simpáticamente. —¿Está segura de que no necesita cuidados?

—Tengo algunos arañazos, pero un baño será suficiente para curarlos. —Isabella notó que Bree no era como los dos hombres, tenia cabello negro y su piel era dorada y diferente al blanco casi pálido de ellos.

Edward puso una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, y Bree deposito en la bandeja en ella. Emmet se irguió y cogió una silla para él y otra para Edward. Isabella se sentó al borde de la cama y Bree empezó a servir la cena.

Mientras observaba la cena. Isabella tuvo otra vez la fuerte sensación de que había algo extraño en aquellos hombres de belleza poco común y ojos extraños. Ella todavía se preguntaba si estarían relacionados con su clan, pero era poco probable, porque si fuese así no abrían olvidado hablar de ellos.

Se irguió mirando fijamente la habitación, Isabella dedujo que se trataba del cuarto de Edward, señor del castillo, eso la molesto y provoco sospechas. Ellos habían salvado su vida, y ella les debía cortesía y pensárselo dos veces antes de lanzarse a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Edward hizo un gesto hacia la comida y Isabella empezó a cenar. Su comida era distinta a la de ellos, Por buena que fuese los dos se sirvieron carne prácticamente cruda, ella jamás podría comer carne que no estuviese bien asada. De cualquier forma, personas diferentes tenían gustos diferentes, ella recordó a una tía suya que comía las verduras crudas.

—¿Por qué iba a visitar a su prima?. —preguntó Edward mientras comían.

—Me invitó a visitarla. Acabo de cumplir diecinueve años, y ha llegado la hora de conocer mundo fuera de los muros de Forks y ser presentada en la Corte.

—Comprendo. ¿Está buscando marido?

—No busco marido. Pero ha llegado el momento de conocer hombres que no formen parte de mi familia. Mi hermano, dejo claro que tengo que casarme. —Terminó Isabella en un repentino ataque de sinceridad.

Edward tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al notar la manera irritada con que Isabella se refería a su hermano y su creencia de que ella debía casarse. Lo que la joven había contado era una información interesante, revelaba que no estaba casada y que su familia creía que había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Como él era Lord y Señor de un Feudo, su oportunidad de ser aceptado por la familia de la joven era grande. Los rumores sobre su propio clan serian un problema, pero la manera de vencer esa cuestión era consumar el matrimonio lo más rápido posible, antes de que esos rumores llegaran a los oídos de la familia.

Edward suspiró. A pesar de ser un plan loco, el ya lo había aceptado. El hermano de la joven deseaba casarla, en cuanto a él, era un Lord que poseía tierras suficientes para vencer posibles objeciones. Mientras, algo le decía que la bella joven era terca, y no había garantías de que lo aceptase si supiera la verdad al respecto. Casi todos alrededor huían aterrorizados cuando conocían las verdaderas circunstancias del clan Cullen. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?

—Estaba delicioso —dijo Isabella cuando la mujer le retiro el plato. —Gracias. Ahora ¿Me podría decir dónde puedo bañarme?

—Puede bañarse aquí —dijo Edward. —Prepáralo todo para ella, Bree.

—¿Aquí, en su habitación señor? —Isabella se mostró preocupada.

—Sí —Edward se levantó de la silla.

—Creó que debería ir al cuarto de huéspedes.

—Es mejor que esté en la habitación del señor del castillo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Isabella se levantó también y levanto los brazos molesta.

Emmet fue el siguiente en levantarse, se aproximó a Edward con una sonrisa. Isabella se sorprendió al notar sus dientes puntiagudos y afilados, como si alguien los hubiese lijado para darles forma.

—¿Usted moldea sus dientes? —preguntó olvidando momentáneamente la irritación. Mi tío tiene un dentista que viene a nuestro castillo a afilar sus dientes y darles una forma especial.

—No necesito esas tonterías —respondió Emmet sonriendo aún más.

—Usted estará en mi habitación —Edward interrumpió la conversación antes de que fuese a mas. El comentario fue tan brusco que Isabella olvido los dientes de Emmet y volvió a irritarse.¿Pensara él que me meteré en su cama solo por haberme salvado la vida?

—¡Soy hermana del Lord de Forks!

—Bien, muy bien —contesto Edward, andando hacia la puerta seguido de Emmet.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Es mejor cuando la novia y el novio tienen la misma posición social.

—¿Novia y novio? ¿Quién se va a casar?

—Usted se casara conmigo —Edward respondió con calma antes de salir.

Atónita Isabella miro hacia la puerta que se cerró delante de ella. Durante unos minutos estuvo parada en el mismo sitio, preguntándose si de verdad había escuchado decir esas palabra a Edward. Salió de su estupor cuando Bree regresó, trayendo un cubo grande de agua caliente. Sin más que decir, Isabella se sentó en la cama y poco después Bree la ayudó a desvestirse y la condujo hacia la tina de madera situada a un lado de la habitación.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, Bree la dio una larga camisola a Isabella, que después de vestirse pidió ser llevaba al cuarto de huéspedes. La mujer entretanto, aseguro que no sería necesario y la llevo hacia el enorme lecho del Lord. Seguidamente apagó las velas. Ahora, el fuego de la chimenea apenas iluminaba la habitación. Luego se marchó. Contrariada y cansada. Isabella acabo relajándose sobre las mantas calientes.

Lord Cullen tendrá que despertarme si quiere robar mi castidad, y una vez despierta sabré defenderme —Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de entregarse a un bienvenido sueño.

Hola a todas, gracias por sus reviews, es muy chévere ver que les gusta esta historia

**YEICI:** Hay muchos libros de historias románticas de vampiros, a mi me gustan mucho las de **Kathryn Smith con su hermandad de sangre, son excelentes, te los recomiendo**

**ANA: ****Si lees el ****PROLOGO****, al final del mismo digo que es ****UNA ADAPATACION****, desde el principio lo deje claro, no coloque el nombre de la autora porque acostumbro colocarlo al final de la historia, en todas mis historias publicadas siempre he colocado que son adaptaciones, de todas maneras gracias por tu review.**


	4. Enfrentamientos

**CAPÍTULO 03**

—¡Qué día más agradable! Voy a encender la chimenea para calentar un poco la habitación.

Isabella abrió los ojos despacio y miro a la mujer agachada a un lado. Por un momento ella no supo donde estaba, pero de pronto recordó los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Afortunadamente el otro lado de la cama intacto la indicó que había dormido sola. Adormilada, se levantó sobre la cama. Bree había abierto las cortinas de una de las ventanas, desvelando un día gris y lluvioso ¿Cómo podría considerarse agradable un día así? Su intención era volverse a meter en la cama y continuar durmiendo.

—Hoy tiene mejor aspecto —Bree sonrió, y termino de encender el fuego, y aproximándose dijo. —Una buena noche de sueño hace mucho bien.

Servicialmente la mujer la ayudó a levantarse y la indicó una palangana de porcelana con agua caliente para que se lavara la cara.

—Trajeron su equipaje.

Bree era simpática, y no dudaba en dar consejos:

—¿Por qué no se pone el vestido verde en vez del azul, querida?

Isabella asintió con una sonrisa. Seguidamente, Bree la hizo sentar en un pequeño banco de madera y se puso a peinarla sus largos cabellos. Sintiéndose cómoda, Isabella decidió hablar al respecto de lo que dijo Lord Cullen la noche pasada.

—No entendí el comentario de su señor sobre novio y novia.

—Está claro para mí: el pretende casarse con usted.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted no estaba cuando él dijo eso.

Oí al señor hablando con Emmet al respecto. Estaba cerca de ellos y no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Lord Cullen está loco? —Isabella mostro sorpresa por la naturalidad con que Bree trataba la situación —¡El no me conoce!

—Mucha gente se casa sin conocer a su pareja. Usted tiene la misma posición social que mi señor, y el no necesita una dote rica, ya que tiene posesiones y tierras suficientes, además usted es una joven con la edad apropiada para casarse. La unión entre ustedes me parece natural...una solución perfecta.

—Tal vez para él, pero no para mí.

—¿Por qué no? Mi señor tiene sangre noble, no le gusta salir del castillo y por eso no tiene muchas oportunidades de encontrar una novia. Los Cullen nunca salen de sus tierras. Es una coincidencia extraordinaria que una joven tan linda como usted haya venido a nuestros dominios, evitando que mi señor tenga que visitar la Corte en busca de una esposa a su altura.

¿Por qué será que un hombre tan atractivo como Edward Cullen no sale del castillo ni frecuenta las fiestas de la Corte del Rey? Era extraño que quisiera casarse con alguien que entraba en su feudo por accidente; ella había oído hablar que no todos los señores apreciaban la vida de la corte, y preferían mantenerse cerca de sus vasallos. Además, eso no explicaba la rápida decisión de casarse con ella. Seguro que no era amor a primera vista.

—Me gustaría mucho visitar a mi prima, Bree. Es la primera vez que salgo del castillo y siendo la necesidad de conocer un poco el mundo de la corte antes de unirme a alguien de modo definitivo.

—La Corte no es más que un grupo de nobles que hacen cualquier cosa para agradar al Rey, solo hacen comentarios malévolos a costa de otros. Se trata de un ambiente de intrigas y créame señorita no se pierde nada manteniéndose a distancia de gente como esa.

—El primo del señor dijo que no consiguieron encontrar a la dama de compañía que venía conmigo —Isabella decidió cambiar de asunto.

—Si Lord Emmet dijo que no la encontró, es porque realmente no estaba.

—Es muy extraño. A lo mejor no vieron su rastro a causa de la oscuridad.

—Mis señores son capaces de rastrear cualquier cosa que se encuentre en el bosque, sobre todo en una noche de luna llena. —aseguró Bree. —¡Lista! Esta peinada y bella. Ahora la llevaré al salón principal y desayunara con los demás.

A decir verdad Isabella estaba hambrienta, y no dudó en seguir a Bree escaleras abajo, hacia el salón principal del castillo. A pesar de ser de día, los pasillo estaban oscuros e iluminados con velas, por lo visto a los Cullen les gustaba la oscuridad, o tal vez prefiriesen mantener las pesadas cortinas echadas para que la luz no estropease los finos tapices de las paredes.

—La joven dama se despertó a la hora de la comida. —dijo Bree al abrir la puerta del salón.

—¿Estamos en la mañana, no? —pregunto Isabella.

—Ya es mediodía, pero desayunamos en este momento. Mis señores nunca se despiertan temprano.

El salón principal era enorme, rodeado por chimeneas inmensas a cada lado. Las antorchas de las paredes de piedra iluminaban el ambiente, creando la impresión de que era de noche. Una gran mesa dominaba el espacio y Lord Cullen rápidamente se levantó para recibirla, haciendo un gesto para que se aproximara a sentarse en una silla a su lado, en el centro de la mesa. El no parecía para nada un hombre loco, todo lo contrario. Sus rasgos masculinos eran atractivos lo suficiente para agradar a cualquier mujer, y sus ojos eran claros como los de su primo Emmet. La mesa estaba servida con carnes, quesos, pan y frutas frescas. La invitación a sentarse a su lado la molestó un poco, más después de recordar lo que la había dicho la noche pasada. La silla al lado del señor del castillo estaba destinada a la esposa del Lord y Isabella pensó que debía aclarar eso cuanto antes, a pesar de no tener idea de cómo abordar el asunto.

Isabella se sirvió fruta, mientras Lord Edward Cullen sonrió amablemente. Otras personas estaban en la mesa, y sus caras eran parecidas a la del Lord, indicando que eran de la misma familia. No había mucha gente, seis o siete personas, y todos la miraban con curiosidad, lo que la abrumaba un poco. Algunos sirvientes entraban y salían del salón trayendo más comida o vino, Isabella noto que al contrario de lo que ocurría en su familia, los vasallos tenían un aspecto físico bastante diferente del de sus señores.

—Espero que haya dormido bien. —dijo Edward.

—Fue una buena noche de sueño. —respondió Isabella. —He dormido más de lo que tengo por costumbre. —recordando que la mañana había pasado.

Antes de que pudiese continuar la conversación, una pesada puerta de madera se abrió y dos elegantes personas aparecieron, un poderoso hombre de anchos hombros, acompañando a una mujer pequeña pero esbelta. Caminaron de manera resuelta en dirección a la mesa del señor con los ojos fijos en Isabella. Cuando se acercaron Isabella notó que tenían la piel aún más pálida que Edward y Emmet. Sus rasgos físicos eran parecidos a los de los Cullen, pero sus ojos eran oscuros y tenían algo extraño, que provocó un escalofrió en Isabella.

—Aro, Jane —Edward los saludó con sorpresa. —¿A qué se debe que nos honréis con vuestra visita? Nunca os unís a nosotros en el salón principal.

—Venimos a conocer a tu invitada. —dijo Aro.

Edward los presentó a Isabella. La joven los saludó tranquila y cortésmente, pero Edward percibió que estaba tensa, como si algo la amenazase. ¿Cómo culparla por eso? También el sentía la tensión en el aire, los recién llegados no la miraban con amabilidad. Aro era el jefe de los Sangre Pura que Vivian en las cuevas subterráneas del castillo, y más de una vez en los últimos meses, dejó claro que se oponía a sus planes de contraer matrimonio con una mortal. Jane empezó a acariciar la nuca de Edward, haciéndole notar que quería jugar a seducirlo. El tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ejercer su autoridad de jefe del clan y ordenarles que volviesen a las cuevas donde vivian junto con los otros Sangre Pura. La rebelión empezaba a nacer en las cuevas, e insultar a sus líderes empeoraría la situación.

—¿Comeréis con nosotros?. —preguntó.

—No. —Aro miró la comida con asco. —No apreciamos esos alimentos. —Se giró a Emmet que estaba sentado a la derecha de Edward. —Me asombro de que tú compartas esta comida.

—Tengo un paladar variado —Emmet se sirvió una rebanada gruesa de pan.

—Tu también... —Jane aumentó sus caricias en la nuca de Edward.

Sorprendida, Isabella notó que se molestaba por la manera sensual en que Jane tocaba a Edward, y más aun al ver que él no se apartó. Incomoda, llegó a la conclusión que le había propuesto matrimonio por la dote.

—¡Para ya, Jane! —Edward aparto la mano de la bella y esbelta mujer. —No me estoy divirtiendo.

—Divertirte no es lo que tenía en mente, querido.

Edward la ignoró y se giró hacia Aro.

—Como pueden ver la señorita Isabella ya esta recuperada del mal trago.

—Supongo que pronto estará preparada para seguir su viaje —comentó Aro con una sonrisa forzada.

Isabella se alarmó al observar esa sonrisa, no tanto por notar que era fingida, sino por revelar que sus dientes eran puntiagudos y afilados como los de Emmet. Por lo visto, esos dientes no eran trabajo de un dentista artesano, sino un rasgo de familia. Lo más extraño era que recordaban a los dientes de una fiera del bosque, tal vez un lobo. De modo instintivo, Isabella araño la mesa de madera con sus uñas, para cerciorarse de que seguían largas y afiladas.

Edward notó el gesto de Isabella y admitió que sus uñas eran como garras, y no parecían haberse estropeado con lo sucedido la noche pasada. El notó que también Emmet parecía interesado en las uñas de la dama. Tendré que hablar con mi primo al respecto de ella, pensó, sabiendo que Emmet era muy conocedor de los clanes que habitaban Escocia y podía sacar árboles genealógicos como nadie. Mientras, de momento había un asunto más importante del que tratar.

—Esta dama permanecerá en Masen —afirmó Edward en tono resuelto, tomando la mano de Isabella antes de mirar a Jane y Aro. —Ella iba a visitar a su prima y conocer posibles pretendientes para casarse. Así que decidí que la señorita ya no necesitaba buscar un marido.

El contacto de la mano del Lord produjo un calor y una excitación que recorrieron el brazo de Isabella hasta su cara y la hizo ruborizarse.

Ella no dejó de percibir que se estaba metiendo en una lucha de poder entre miembros de un clan desconocido, y eso la preocupo y decepcionó.

—¿Realmente pretendes casarte con alguien de fuera y manchar la pureza de nuestra sangre? —La voz de Aro era fría y desafiante.

Isabella se sintió ofendida por el comentario, pero Edward le apretó la mano impidiéndola contestar. Tanto él como Emmet tenían ahora una expresión dura y aspera, y los que estaban sentados a la mesa parecían mirar el enfrentamiento con el mismo temor y profundo interés. Ella se había salvado de una situación peligrosa, pero ahora estaba enredada en una disputa entre dos clanes que podía ser aun peor.

—Anuncié mis planes hace meses. —dijo Edward.

—Pero no sabes quién es esta mujer —replicó Jane. —puede ser una ladrona.

—Ella es Lady Isabella Swan, hermana del Lord de Forks y prima de Angela Webber. Y espero que me acepte como esposo. No hay nada que manche su reputación y será bienvenida en nuestra familia. Estoy seguro de que es una elección perfecta.

—Tú debes casarte con uno de los nuestros, para no poner en peligro nuestro linaje —Aro dijo irritado.

—Mi elección ayudará a perpetuar nuestro clan —Edward soltó la mano de Isabella. —¿Acaso tienes tú un hijo, Aro? ¿Jane ha concebido algún heredero para mantener nuestro linaje? Considerando cuanto aprecia ella divertirse, ya debería tener una docena de herederos, pero su vientre nunca ha gestado un nuevo ser.

—¡Sabes que no nos reproducimos como los conejos, al contrario que los de fuera!

—Aro no estoy diciendo que debemos hacer eso, pero es necesario concebir niños para mantener la continuidad de nuestro linaje.

—¡Estás loco Edward, y nos quieres arrastrar en tu locura. Y sabes bien que nuestra paciencia tiene límites y que te enfrentaras a nuestra ira en caso de insistir en tus planes sin sentido! —Aro cogió a Jane del brazo y empezó a marcharse.

Jane de repente se giró y miró a Isabella de manera hostil, y salió del salón principal. El silencio se adueño del ambiente, y Isabella resolvió que lo mejor sería retomar la comida, a pesar de tener ahora la certeza de que había cosas extrañas en aquel clan y en el castillo. Lo mejor sería marcharse ahora, pensó para sí misma; pero pensó que no era aconsejable dejar ver sus dudas y recelos.

—¿No tienes nada que decir mi Dama? Preguntó Edward de pronto, con una sonrisa amable.

—No quiero alimentar sus ilusiones mi Señor.

—¿Me consideras un iluso?

—¿Cómo podría llamarse su intención de casar con una dama que obviamente tiene la oposición de su familia, y que no está de acuerdo con tal boda?

—¿Y por qué vacilas en decir si? Soy un hombre educado y tengo la suficiente riqueza para darte todo lo que necesitas. Soy un Lord, tengo un castillo y tierras bien protegidas. Es cierto que no conseguirás encontrar un esposo más apropiado en la corte, aunque te parezca arrogante que hable así.

—Tal vez sea arrogante, pero tienen razón, —pensó Isabella. Desviando la mirada, resolvió ganar tiempo tomando una jarra de cidra suave que le habían servido. La idea de casar con un Lord a quien no conocía lo la agradaba, sobre todo ahora que sabía que existían miembros del clan que se oponían a tal unión.

—Yo viajaba para conocer mundo fuera de los muros de Forks —dijo ella, haciendo intención de levantarse. —Quería conocer la vida de la corte, usar ropas elegantes y asistir a los bailes del castillo. Si algún noble elegante me cortejase, tal vez considerara la idea de casarme. Me entiende: digo que tal vez considerara el matrimonio. Y ahora me da permiso para escribir una carta a mi prima y explicarla la razón de mi retraso y decirle que pretendo llegar tan pronto sea posible.

—Hágalo, mi Dama —Edward se levantó y puso la silla para Isabella. —Designare una escolta para que te acompañe al castillo de tu prima, después de nuestra boda. —Y sonrió de forma amable y pretenciosa.

Ella prefirió no responder, y se dirigió fuera del salón. Bree que era muy observadora corrió a acompañarla y ambas partieron.

—Es una joven valiente, Edward —dijo Emmet, todavía sentado a la mesa. —No parece intimidada por las hostilidades de Jane.

—Si tuvo miedo no lo aparentó. Eso es bueno, va a necesitar fuerza y coraje para ser mi esposa.

—Creo que intentará huir.

—Debemos mantenerla vigilada para impedir que se escape.

—A lo mejor no acepta casarse... y tú sabes que no puedes casarte con una dama si ella no está de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Sé que hay atracción entre nosotros. Lo sentí cuando toque sus manos, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan. Pero, también se que ella necesita tiempo para comprender y aceptar lo que siente.

—Entonces no olvides lo que dijo ella antes de salir.

—¿Qué?

—Quiere ser cortejada y bailar —Emmet sonrió. —¿Sabes bailar, Edward?

—Podría aprender, y sin duda sabré cortejarla con elegancia. La Dama de Forks tal vez se resista durante un tiempo, pero al final aceptará ser mi esposa.


	5. Escape y negociación

**CAPÍTULO 04**

El sonido de unos alaridos hizo que Isabella se dirigiera a la ventana para tratar de averiguar qué pasaba fuera. La fase de luna llena no había terminado, y la luz plateada iluminaba los muros alrededor del castillo. Ella oyó ruidos la noche pasada, pero no sabía de donde provenían y lo que veía ahora era extraño: siluetas oscuras moviéndose con agilidad y rapidez entre las piedras y desapareciendo en dirección al bosque. Eran seres humanos, pero parecía que no tocaban el suelo, era como si se deslizaran por el aire.

Asustada, cerró la ventana. Prefería no haber visto lo que vio. Están cazando, dijo para sí misma. Era normal organizar cacerías en el bosque... pero por lo general las cacerías eran durante el día. Bueno, tal vez será mejor cazar ciertos animales en la noche, reflexionó tratando de convencerse.

Nerviosa, Isabella comenzó a caminar por la habitación, tenía que reconocer lo que no quería: nadie organizaba cacerías nocturnas, y mucho menos salían en bandadas y aullaban como lobos. Se dijo, esas personas no andaban sino que flotaban sobre el suelo. No podía inventarse explicaciones para lo que vio, era hora de enfrentarse a la verdad. Ella llevaba en ese lugar tres días, y presenció hechos innegables: a los Cullen no les gustaba el sol y mantenían el castillo inmerso en una noche perpetua. Edward estaba siempre presente en todas las comidas, pero su comida era diferente, y consistía en carnes casi crudas y sangrientas. Los miembros del clan tenían los ojos claros como los de los lobos, y se cubrían todo el cuerpo cuando salían del castillo durante el día.

Las imágenes de su salvamento volvieron a su mente. El aroma de la sangre en el aire y el terror de los ladrones eran imágenes vívidas. Sin querer, volvió a recordar lo que Sue le contó al respecto del ser capturado en la villa, un demonio de fuerza sobre humana con dientes afilados y las heridas que se curaban rápidamente. Ahora todo estaba claro, ese hombre era un Cullen.

El señor del clan pretende tomarme por esposa, pensó con un escalofrió. Una boda que no tenía la aprobación de los otros miembros del clan. Edward se había pasado los últimos dos días cortejándola como un elegante caballero y el resultado era que ella comenzaba a rendirse a sus encantos. El era atrayente, pero peligroso.

De repente, Isabella tomó una decisión: tenía que huir, Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a recoger algunas ropas y las enrolló en una tela, improvisando un pequeño saco fácil de transportar. En silencio abrió la puerta del cuarto, se deslizó por el corredor iluminado por velas y descendió escaleras abajo. Los salones estaban desiertos. En breve ella saldría del castillo, notando con alivio que las pesadas rejas de hierro del portón de entrada estaban levantadas. Antes de que pudiese cruzar el arco de piedra, una forma oscura apareció delante de ella como si viniese de encima y la cerró el camino.

—Buenas noches, señorita —dijo una voz grave. —Creo que no se acuerda de mí, soy Tyler y ayude a salvarla de los ladrones.

—Lo sé señor. Ahora si me permite, me gustaría partir.

—No es aconsejable salir del castillo. El bosque es peligroso, sobretodo en una noche de luna llena. Además mi Lord desea que permanezca aquí.

—No me importa lo que el desee, el no es mi señor ni mi Lord. Voy a ver a mi prima y nadie tiene derecho de impedírmelo.

De repente, Isabella sintió que la tocaban en el hombro, se llevo un buen susto. En una reacción ciega y automática se giró y clavo las uñas en el rostro del hombre a su espalda, arrancado pedazos de piel y carne. Al instante siguiente ella vio que se trataba de Emmet, pero el mal ya estaba hecho; extrañamente el no pareció sentir dolor pero si sorpresa. Muy avergonzada y balbuceando disculpas, Isabella agarro un pañuelo de lino con la intención de limpiar su sangre, pero cuando fue a limpiarlo, Emmet cubrió los arañazos con la mano y la miró sin expresar dolor alguno. Cuando retiró la mano los arañazos ya se habían curado, y no había sangre en su cara y apenas en sus manos.

—¡Los cortes se han curado! —dijo ella no dando crédito a lo que veía.

—Eran superficiales —Emmet lamió la propia sangre que manchaba sus dedos. —Tiene unas uñas afiladas señorita Isabella.

Sin saber que decir, ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse.

—Arañar a alguien con tanta ferocidad es extraño —comentó Tyler, que vio la escena.

—Yo me asusté cuando me tocaron el hombro —en el fondo Isabella sabía que tenía razón; su reacción era extraña. —Pido disculpas, pero he de marcharme —y continuó intentando avanzar en dirección al arco de piedra.

Asimismo, Tyler una vez más la cerró el camino, y también Emmet dio un paso adelante colocándose entre ella y la salida del castillo

—Aunque pudiéramos dejarla irse ahora mismo, jamás permitiríamos que lo hiciese de noche y sola.

Isabella vaciló un momento, pero ya no tenía miedo. La verdad, lo que acababa de pasar con los arañazos de Emmet corroboraba su certeza y alimentaba su decisión de que debía irse ahora de ese lugar. Los dos Cullen delante de ella no le parecían amenazadores, tal vez estuviesen un poco irritados con su intención de irse ya.

—¿Entonces me acompañaran al castillo de mi prima?

—Es mejor que regreses al castillo —la voz firme de Edward sonó en su espalda, y Isabella se giro para enfrentarlo.

—He decidido continuar mi viaje —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Pretendías partir sin escolta en medio de la noche, y sin equipaje? —preguntó Edward.

—Yo... sin saber que decir, Isabella miro a Emmet. —¿Porque no está con los otros que aullaban a la luna?

—Aullar a la luna es muy diferente de cantar a la luz de la luna —respondió Emmet con una sonrisa, y Isabella se ruborizó al acordarse de la mirada fija que sintió mientras se aseaba en el bosque, antes del ataque de los ladrones.

—¿Era usted quien me observaba? ¡Sera necio! Pedí a mi escolta un poco de privacidad.

En ese momento, Edward la cogió por el brazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos:

—¿Por qué quieres dejar el castillo?

Isabella sintió ganas de decirle la verdad y revelar que ya sabía lo que eran, pero las palabras no le salían. La manera como ellos la miraban ahora y su intento de fuga demostraban que sabía la verdadera naturaleza del clan Cullen.

—¡He decidido que no quiero jugar más este juego! Estaba marchándome al castillo de mi prima.

—¿Sola y en mitad de la noche? —pregunto Edward.

—Me pareció el mejor momento. —Isabella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su estupidez. Huir de Masen a pleno sol hubiera sido una idea más segura. —Ya dije que quiero conocer nobles de la corte, que tengo intención de ir a bailes elegantes, de ser cortejada por caballeros y de disfrutar de la vida social y de los galanteos que las jóvenes reciben cuando...

En ese momento, Edward la cogió y la tiró sobre su hombro como si ella no pesase. En silencio empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo, sin dar explicaciones a las protestas de Isabella. Ella tiro de las ropas que tenia enrolladas y comenzó a arañarle el costado, pero la casaca gruesa de Edward hacia inútil el ataque. A lo lejos Isabella notó que Emmet y Tyler se divertían con la escena, pero Edward siguió imperturbable hasta el castillo y subió las escaleras, y solo la puso en el suelo cuanto entraron en el cuarto.

—Sé que soy terco, pero tú no eres distinta a mí. ¿Por qué intentas huir a toda costa? ¿Qué piensas ganar con oír galanteos de caballeros que solo están interesados en la riqueza de la dote que tu familia ofrecerá a aquel que consiga casarse contigo? ¿Es que no sabes lo que los nobles pueden hacer para aumentar su propia riqueza y prestigio?

Malhumorado Edward miro el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Sin saber que decir, Isabella se mantuvo callada ante él.

—Es mejor que te quites el abrigo y te prepares para dormir —Edward habló en un tono que no admitía contestación.

Isabella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes, pero aún así obedeció. Cuando ella dejó su abrigo, Edward se aproximó, la giro y la tumbó en la cama. Seguidamente fijó sus brazos de manera que la inmovilizo.

—Te quedarás aquí. Y te cortejaré hasta que decidas casarte conmigo.

—No sea arrogante... Puede cortejarme si quiere, pero eso no significa que aceptaré ser su esposa.

Edward vaciló, como si luchase para no ceder a un impulso interior, al momento, suspiro como si perdiese la lucha y entonces se acercó a Isabella, aproximando su cara a ella. Confundida, ella tuvo que admitir que ese contacto la excitaba y que el calor del cuerpo del Lord sobre el suyo revelaba que Edward estaba lejos de ser un muerto viviente, y su aroma masculino la dejaba embriagada. Y lo peor era que ahora el tenia un brillo en los ojos que lo hacía parecer más vivo que nunca, y ella reconoció que también lo deseaba, aunque hubiera preferido que no fuese así.

Edward era un hombre hermoso, y aunque ella había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza, su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente, impulsándola a abrazarlo y empujarlo contra ella.

—Juro que jamás te lastimare —dijo él, rompiendo el momento en que ambos parecían cautivarse el uno al otro.

—¿Y por qué debo creer en tal juramento?

Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en la frente, haciéndola estremecerse al contacto de esos labios calientes y carnosos.

—Sé que crees en lo que te digo. Estas segura a mi lado, y tanto Emmet como yo o Bree y Tyler te protegeremos de los peligros de este castillo. —El inclinó todavía más su rostro y beso sus labios con delicadeza.

Sin embargo no se rindió a la caricia. Edward se separó de su rostro, y ella respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Tal vez estoy a salvo con ustedes, pero hay otros en el clan que no me quieren aquí y podrían herirme.

—¡Jamás permitiré que te hagan ningún mal!

—Aun así no tiene derecho a mantenerme prisionera.

— ¿No puedes concederme la gentileza de permanecer una o dos semanas con aquellos que te salvaron la vida?

—No es justo usar mi gratitud como argumento para obligarme a quedarme en este castillo.

—Solo pido unos días para que me des la oportunidad de probar que mis intenciones son buenas, y que no corres peligro conmigo a tu lado. No te pido más que una semana.

—¿Una semana?

—Sí. Mañana enviaré un mensajero al castillo de tu prima para avisarla que estas sana y salva aquí con nosotros.

Isabella iba a replicar que una semana no la haría cambiar de idea, pero en ese momento Edward puso sus labios en los de ella impidiéndola decir nada. Ella jamás se vio en una situación así; un hombre fuerte y atrayente inclinado sobre su cuerpo e introduciéndola la lengua en su boca, una caricia caliente y húmeda que la hacía estremecerse.

Un inmenso calor comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo cuanto Edward profundizó aun más el beso. Ella se sentía más viva que nunca, una sensación inédita y agradable; el miedo y la irritación la abandonaron, y fueron sustituidos por el placer y la voluntad de entregarse. Sin pensarlo, ella finalmente cedió y devolvió la caricia, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen en un contacto que nada tenía de pecaminoso o equivocado. Pero la magia del momento terminó deprisa, el se levantó, dejándola aturdida sobre la cama. Isabella sentía que la faltaba el aliento y su corazón latía acelerado en el pecho. Edward apenas la miraba, en pie al lado del lecho.

Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir así antes, Pensó el mirando el cuerpo desvalido de Isabella y luchando contra el impulso de volver a juntarse al cuerpo de ella. Era increíble, pero aquel beso había tomado toda su esencia, y todo lo que quería ahora era más, deseaba tenerla por completo. La repentina y calurosa entrega de Isabella demostraba que ella era capaz de sentir y proporcionar una gran pasión, y había decidido que esa pasión tenía que ser suya.

Pero era necesario dar tiempo al tiempo y permitir que la unión completa se consumase cuando ella lo desease.

—Es tarde, y tienes que descansar querida —La miró ardientemente antes de salir, dejándola tumbada sobre el lecho.

Confundida Isabella se levantó en cuanto se vio sola. Estaba irritada, pero algo la decía que el verdadero motivo de su cólera era el hecho de que Edward se había marchado. Ese hombre había sacado a la superficie un lado de ella que no sabía que tenía.

En su interior ella sabia quería que el volviese y la tomase en sus brazos y la besase.

—Una semana —murmuró para sí misma mientras se colocaba el camisón. —Solamente tengo que mantenerme apartada de su seducción una semana, y entonces seré libre...


	6. Aceptando

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Edward la cogió por la cintura y besó su cara, como tantas otras veces en los últimos días, desde que la llevó a su cuarto y la tumbó bajo el. En un impulso, el besó la vena del delicado cuello de Isabella, resistiéndose al deseo de probar el sabor del liquido vital que corría por allí. Edward la cortejaba sin tregua, no dejaba de acariciarla despertando el deseo en ambos. Cada vez más el deseaba poseerla, estar dentro de ella, y su mente alimentaba fantasías en las cuales Isabella yacía sobre el lecho y abría los brazos para recibirlo.

Isabella ronroneó con suavidad cuando él la besó el lóbulo de la oreja. Era extraño que produjera ese sonido, pero ella siempre lo hacía cuando era acariciada, ese ronronear como de un gato, lo excitaba todavía más.

Un ruido cercano despertó su atención y lo hizo salir del encantamiento. Rápidamente Edward levantó a Isabella del suelo y la puso contra la pared, ella no pareció notarlo presa de la misma fascinación que él la bajó con delicadeza y miró alrededor para descubrir el origen del ruido, pero no había nadie.

Ellos estaban en uno de los estrechos corredores del castillo, a pesar de que no había nadie, su instinto le decía que estaban siendo observados. ¿Sería que los sangre pura los espiaban? No había pasado nada más después de la discusión con Aro y Jane, pero sin duda los sangre pura de su clan todavía se oponían a su boda.

—¿Ya estas preparada para decir sí? —preguntó notando con placer que Isabella luchaba para recuperar la compostura y librarse del deseo que sus caricias la causaban.

—¡Eres un hombre obstinado! —ella dijo con el corazón acelerado.

—Sip —afirmo con una sonrisa Edward, antes de besarla suavemente en los labios. —Pero creo que tendremos que continuar con mi seducción más tarde —entonces la soltó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Isabella suspiró profundamente buscando calmar su respiración, que siempre se alteraba cuando Edward la tocaba. Aunque no la gustase, las caricias del Lord despertaban su deseo, y ella se sentía madura y dispuesta para amarlo con pasión. Se tocó el cuello para asegurarse de que él no la había herido con sus dientes afilados, aunque no tenía ningún recelo de Edward y sabia que no la haría daño.

El sol brillaba y ella decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Como de costumbre no había señal de los Cullen en el patio o entre los callejones donde Vivian los Denali, la gente de Bree hacia sus tareas cuidando de los animales y manteniendo la propiedad. Isabella se sentía protegida entre los vasallos, pues los últimos días le dieron oportunidad de comprobar que eran muy leales al Lord de Masen.

—¡Que día más agradable! —dijo Bree aproximándose cuando la vio.

—¡Siempre dice eso! —sonrió Isabella.

—No me gustan los fríos días de invierno. La lluvia y los días grises no me incomodan, pero no soporto las bajas temperaturas.

—¿No hay niños aquí? —pregunto Isabella, mirando a los Denali que estaban trabajando. —Edward mencionó algo al respecto a que los Cullen no tenían herederos jóvenes, pero nunca he visto niños entre los vasallos.

—La señorita tiene razón, no tenemos niños. Mi hijo Peter fue el último en nacer en el castillos hace ya veinte años —Tal vez la señorita lo conozca es el muchacho que está a cargo del establo. En cuanto al clan del Lord, hace mucho más tiempo que no son bendecidos por herederos.

—¿De verdad? Yo pensé que Emmet no tendría más de veinte años —Isabella noto que su comentario incomodaba a Bree —¿Qué edad tiene Emmet Cullen

—Ciertamente no lo sé —Bree pensó un instante. —No recuerdo cuando nació, y no pienso en tales asuntos. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué la interesa saber las edades de ellos? Lo importante es que están fuertes y poseen una salud de hierro.

—Creo que tiene razón, pero el hecho es que me gustaría tener niños —dijo Isabella ruborizándose levemente.

—No se preocupe, estoy segura de que mi señor podrá hacerla madre de una gran familia. En cuanto a nosotros, tanto los Cullen como los Denali seguimos nuestro destino de adultos sin hijos. Mi hijo David ya tiene edad de casarse, pero las jóvenes que viven en el feudo son parientes próximos y no pueden contraer matrimonio, y como nunca salimos de aquí, permanecerán solteros. Además, se que nuestro señor será capaz de traer sangre nueva para el clan.

—¿Está segura que Edward puede tener hijos? —preguntó Isabella, pensando que sería mejor que los habitantes del castillo usasen la palabra "sangre" con menos frecuencia.

—Pensaba que la señorita ya tendría la certeza de eso, pues han estado juntos últimamente... —La mirada malévola que Bree dirigió a Isabella la hizo sonrojarse —Ahora si me disculpa debo continuar con mis quehaceres —dijo ella, sonriendo con tanta simpatía, que era imposible dejar de reconocer que aquella mujer era su amiga —

Bree se marchó y Isabella decidió pasear por las calles de la propiedad amurallada de los Cullen.

Decidió entrar en el establo, y se encontró con la misma eterna oscuridad de los recinto cerrados del castillo. Los caballos estaban bien cuidados, y el heno con el que los alimentaban era fresco y de buena calidad. Asimismo, parecía cruel mantener a los animales recluidos en una noche permanente. El establo era grande y tenía muchas ventanas, todas cerradas. Ella siguió adelante, adentrándose cada vez más en la grande y oscura construcción de madera, pero de repente tuvo la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie. De repente una voz sibilante dijo:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Jane, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Ella llevaba una lámpara de aceite en las manos, y la luz producía sombras en su cara, dándole una apariencia siniestra.

—No estoy molestando a los animales —Isabella se esforzaba por no mostrar miedo.

—No te hagas la tonta, sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué no te has ido de Masen? Ya deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Tu Lord prefiere que me quede.

—Si, para ayudarlo en su plan vil de destruir nuestro clan.

—Por lo que se, el plan de Lord Edward Cullen es salvar el clan, no destruirlo.

—No necesitamos ser salvados —Jane se acercó a ella aun más. —La idea de casarse con una mortal para salvarnos es absurda. Edward debería unirse a alguien como él. El debería renegar de la poca sangre mortal que corre por sus venas y unirse a una de nosotras, para garantizar la pureza de los Cullen... Una mujer que lo haga volver a sus verdaderos orígenes.

—Y esa mujer eres tu supongo —replico Isabella desafiante —El ya lo habría hecho si así lo desease.

—Si te hubieras marchado, el ya se habría dado cuenta de la locura de insistir en tal plan, y se habría interesado por mí.

—Lord Edward desea tener herederos, es un hecho que tú no puedes darle hijos.

—¿Para qué necesitamos niños? Esas criaturas solo son sucias e impertinentes.

—El clan desaparecerá si no son capaces de generar nuevos seres.

—¿Qué sabes tú del paso del tiempo y de nuestra vida? Ahora tenemos incontables años ante nosotros, antes de enfrentarnos al peligro de desaparecer más años de los que tu podrías suponer en tu estúpida vida mortal. Edward tiene miedo de morir, y esta la herencia infame de la sangre que su madre también mortal le pasó, y el no consigue admitir la idea de que estará reducido a polvo en una sepultura mientras los verdaderos Cullen continuaremos habitando el castillo. Tú no sabes nada de nosotros y no comprendes que desaparecer no forma parte de nuestro destino.

Poco a poco, Isabella había abandonado la idea de que los Cullen eran muertos vivientes (¿vampiros?), pero las palabras de Jane volvieron a levantar sus sospechas. ¿Por qué se refería esa mujer con tanto desprecio a las personas comunes como si morir fuera una maldición? Habla así para atemorizarme, pensó. ¡Los Cullen estaban tan vivos como ella! Tal vez tuvieran una naturaleza diferente, pero no eran cadáveres ambulantes. Aún así las palabras evasivas de Bree cuando la preguntó la edad de Emmet volvieron a su mente, y sus dudas retornaron.

—¿Me estás diciendo que los Cullen viven muchos años? —Jane soltó una carcajada siniestra y desagradable.

—Vivimos más de lo que puedes imaginarte, y somos superiores a los mortales de muchas formas.

—Incluida la vanidad, me parece.

—Tenemos derecho a ser vanidosos, y no precisamos a gente como tú. No hay nada que no podamos hacer mejor que los mortales.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué no me acompañas fuera un rato, y te expones a la luz del sol?

Isabella retrocedió cuando Jane salto de repente en su dirección, pero en vez del ataque que esperaba sufrir, su visión fue bloqueada por la aparición de una figura larga y fuerte, al instante siguiente Jane salió volando, como empujada por una enorme fuerza, y cayó al suelo. La esbelta mujer se levantó maldiciendo y limpiándose la túnica negra que usaba.

—¡No pretendía matar a esta tonta, Emmet!

—Pero podrías haberlo hecho estando tan descontrolada y enfadada —él se colocó al lado de Isabella.

—Todavía estoy enfadada. —afirmó Jane, pasándose los dedos por sus rubios cabellos para retirar briznas de paja. —El plan de Edward es una autentica locura, pretende reducir a polvo todo aquello que nos hace fuertes y superiores. ¿Cómo puedes estar aliado con él?

—Soy leal a mi señor. Dijo él, y creo que él tiene razón. Estamos muriendo Jane. Una muerte lenta que se va a demorar por muchos y muchos años, pero que ciertamente llegará. Ya hace cuarenta años que los sangre pura no conciben nuevos seres.

¿Cuarenta años? Si el clan de los Cullen no tenia niños desde hace tanto tiempo, entonces Emmet debería tener al menos esa edad, a pesar de parecer tan joven. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora, decidió Isabella.

—Tu eres apta para tener hijos desde hace mucho tiempo, y a pesar de la legión de amantes que tienes, tu vientre no ha engendrado —el tono de Emmet era de escarnio. El padre de Edward solo tuvo un hijo con su esposa mortal, y los Denali, nuestros vasallos, sufren el mismo mal. Nuestro clan está desapareciendo, Jane. Las uniones entre los miembros de la misma sangre durante tantos años no han quitado fuerza, y todo lo que conseguimos perpetuar son nuestras tradiciones y las costumbres de nuestros ancestros. Nos estamos transformando en una familia de mujeres estériles y hombres débil. Esto es la muerte Jane, nuestra muerte. Que puede demorarse en llegar pero que se aproxima inexorablemente.

—Mejor morir que volvernos débiles como los mortales —fueron la palabras de Jane antes de desaparecer de repente, esfumándose en el aire.

—Ha desaparecido —murmuro Isabella, estupefacta y sintiéndose atontada al confirmar lo evidente.

—¿tenéis conectado el establo con otras partes del castillo? —Emmet la miró un instante. —Está usted causando muchos problemas

—¿Yo? Solo salí para caminar un poco y decidí entrar en el establo, nada más. Fue Jane la que creó problemas, creo que desea a Edward.

—Sí, ella lo desea, a pesar de odia la mitad mortal de Edward, Jane quiere ser la señora de Masen, pero nuestro señor jamás confió en ella. El desprecio que siente por la madre mortal de mi primo tampoco ayuda a conquistar su confianza. Edward no desea casarse con una mujer Cullen, el quiere tener hijos.

—¡Soy algo más que un útero para engendrar hijos! Soy una mujer adulta y completa.

—En cuanto a eso no tengo dudas, a juzgar por los sentimientos que despierta en mi señor. Pero ser capaz de dar a luz es una bendición, y usted no debe sentirse insultada por ser apta para generar nuevos miembros para nuestro clan.

—Yo podré ser madre, pero una mujer merece más de su esposo que ser madre de sus hijos.

—Usted no necesita alimentar sus inseguridades, Isabella, si me permite llamarla así. Mi primo es un monje comparado con otros miembros de la familia, el jamás será infiel. La verdad, el desea casarse por algo más que la oportunidad de tener hijos y garantizar la salvación del clan. Conozco a mi primo y sé lo que digo.

Emmet hablaba con sinceridad, pero las dudas no abandonaban a Isabella,

—Contraer matrimonio no es una decisión fácil, mi destino está en juego, y el de mis hijos. Hay tantas cosas por considerar... y Edward quiere que me decida en una semana.

—No somos diferentes de las otras personas.

—¡Pero son diferentes!

—Ser un poco distintos a los demás no debería ser un problema para su clan. —respondió Emmet de forma vaga. —Somos capaces de llevar una vida casi normal, amar y tener hijos. Lo que dicen de nosotros son leyendas y no la realidad. De cualquier forma, es Edward quien debe contarle nuestra historia. Ahora debo marcharme —el sonrió se inclinó levemente con un gesto respetuoso, antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Isabella comprendió la razón por la que Emmet se fue tan rápido: las cortinas de las ventanas fueron levantadas por fuera, y la luz del sol inundó el establo. Cansada de tantas conversaciones y emociones fuertes, decidió que era hora de volver, y caminó por las callejas de la propiedad y atravesó el patio donde los Denali realizaban sus tareas cotidianas. Poco después, entró en el Castillo. Atravesó los corredores iluminados por velas y vio a Edward en el salón principal. Sentado a la gran mesa, el hablaba con Benjamin, otro caballero del clan, cuya lealtad al Lord estaba por encima de toda sospecha. Al lado de ellos otros miembros del clan escuchaban la conversación atentamente y con respeto.

Isabella se fijó en este hombre que deseaba desposarla. Su belleza masculina era tal que llegaba a hacer que su corazón se contrajera. Edward levantó la cabeza y la sonrió, siguió conversando con Benjamin. Un hombre atractivo, rico y noble, que más podría pedir en un esposo. Pero el no soportaba la luz del sol, tenia dientes afilados como los de un lobo y gustaba de comer carne cruda... y varios miembros de su clan Vivian en cuevas subterráneas en el castillo. Tenía motivos de sobra para preocuparse, pero aun así ya no quería marcharse: sentía mucho cariño y ternura por ese hombre.

Isabella atravesó el salón en dirección a la mesa y de repente una seguridad se formó en su corazón, ella amaba a Edward. Ya no podía negar tal sentimiento por mucho que quisiera. No sabría decir cuando su corazón sucumbió al señor de Masen.

—Tú eres un hombre vivo —murmuró para sí misma Isabella al aproximarse.

Sorprendido Edward la miró, intentando no dejar que la esperanza de que era amado inundase su corazón de forma incontrolable, y que tal vez le causara desilusión en un futuro.

—Si mi señora —dijo en tono suave. —la única persona que puede poner su alma en peligro si decides estar a mi lado eres tu.

—Supongo que eso debería hacerme sentir más segura. —ella respondió a su lado.

Edward tomo su pelo en la mano y la hizo sentar a su lado. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa que lo hacía todavía más guapo.

—¿Has decidido quedarte conmigo? —pregunto él, sin importarle la presencia de Benjamin y los demás.

—¡Sí! —Isabella sintió que se libraba de todas sus preocupaciones.

A su alrededor los hombres soltaron murmullos de alegría y algunos aplaudieron.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué cambiaste de idea?

Isabella sonrió con ternura, pero no revelaría lo que había en su corazón hasta que no estuviera segura de los sentimientos de él.

—¡Porque besas muy bien!

—Gracias querida, pero creo que existe otra razón.

—Decidí que era mejor aceptarte por esposo, ya que no hay otro caballero por el que sienta la misma atracción.

—Es un comienzo —pensó Edward antes de besarla en los labios con suavidad. La verdad era que deseaba mas, quería ser amado. Pero tendría paciencia. Dentro de poco Isabella Swan formaría parte de su familia, llevaría su nombre y le entregaría su cuerpo, y el haría lo imposible para conquistar su corazón y su amor.

_Hola chicas, regrese... qué pena no pude actualizarles pero aca va un capitulo y en pocos segundos colocare otro más para compensarlas, muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	7. La Boda

**CAPÍTULO 06**

—¿Estás seguro de querer casarte?

Edward se mesó el cabello y frunció las cejas

—Es lo que quiero —girando hacia Emmet —Creía que estabas de acuerdo conmigo.

—No he cambiado de opinión y respeto tu opinión mi señor.

—¿Y sobre Isabella has cambiado de opinión?

—Sí y no. Ella me gusta. Intentó escapar pero creo que no nos tiene miedo. Pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo en esa joven que todavía no sabemos. ¿Notaste algo extraño en su comportamiento?

—¿Algo como que ha aceptado casarse con un hombre que no soporta la luz del sol y cuyos caballeros viven en cuevas subterráneas?

—Sip. —Emmet rió la ironía de su primo.

—¿A qué tipo de cosas te refieres?

—Ella tiene las uñas como garras de un felino, y a veces se mueve como ellos. Tu no la has visto corriendo por el bosque, era increíble el desparpajo con el que se movía y evitaba los obstáculos, como si en realidad no estuviera oscuro. Nosotros nos aproximamos sin hacer ruido y ella notó nuestra presencia como si tuviese un sexto sentido y como si notase el peligro en el aire.

—Y ronronea como un gato, pensó Edward.

—El nombre de Swan me recuerda algo, pero no se decir qué —continuó Emmet —Necesito algún tiempo para descubrirlo.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que espere para casarme?

—Tal vez sería mejor si me dieras un tiempo para averiguar la verdad sobre el clan Swan, mi señor.

—No quiero esperar

—¿Tu la deseas no?

—Sí, y no puedo esperar para hacerla mía.

—¿Y si descubriera algo extraño en el linaje de los Swan?

—¿Cómo en nuestro propio clan? No creo. Isabella es como los Denali, come la misma comida que ellos, no la molesta el sol y hace lo mismo o más que nuestros vasallos. Y obviamente los Swan no se esconden en el castillo de Forks como hacemos nosotros en Masen.

—¿De todas formas deseas averiguar más sobre ellos?

Edward se giró y miró su rostro en el espejo. Preferiría que fuera la propia Isabella la que me contara si hay algo diferente en los Swan. Mientras es necesario conocer todo respecto al clan de la futura esposa para saber cómo lidiar con su familia cuando nos encontremos.

—Sigue con las averiguaciones, no deseo tener sorpresas más tarde.

—Está bien mi señor. Ya tenemos informaciones importantes, Mis indagaciones al respecto de su prima Angela revelan que ella ha tenido cuatro hijos en cuatro años de matrimonio.

—¿Un hijo cada año? —Edward mostró su sorpresa. El deseaba una familia numerosa, pero sabía que embarazar con tanta frecuencia podía causar problemas de salud en la mujer.

—No. Su prima tiene dos pares de gemelos, primero dos niños y luego dos niñas. De cualquier manera eso dice mucho de la fertilidad de las mujeres Swan.

Edward desvió su mirada, pensando que sería maravilloso ser padre de muchos hijos con Isabella. Volvió a mirarse al espejo para asegurarse que estaba presentable, como cabía en un señor en el día de su boda.

—No te preocupes —dijo Emmet adivinándole el pensamiento. —Se con certeza que tu esposa estará orgullosa al verte. ¿Vamos al salón?

Edward sonrió y lo acompaño, pero le pregunto algo cuando descendían hacia las estancias privadas del castillo.

—¿Y los sangre pura? ¿Cómo están reaccionando a mi boda?

—No se sienten inclinados a celebrarlo. Pero debes comprender sus motivos, creen que todo se arreglará con el tiempo. A unos no les importa y otros como Aro y Jane se oponen y odian que te cases con una mortal, aunque saben que no pueden intervenir al respecto. Es difícil saber lo que hablan y piensan otros, pues saben que te apoyo y evitan ser sinceros conmigo.

Cuando se aproximaron al enorme arco de entrada al salón, Edward se paró un momento y observo a las personas agrupadas en el aposento decorado con banderas y armas de los Cullen. Los caballeros y las damas probablemente se dividían en grupos según sus opiniones, y el murmullo incesante acentuaba la tensión que había en el aire. A juzgar por lo que veía, Edward dividía al clan en vez de unirlo, pero tenía la esperanza de que los conflictos se resolvieran. Respiró hondo y entro en el salón con Emmet a su lado, moviendo la cabeza de manera solemne a todos los que lo saludaron y dirigiéndose hacia su primo James Cullen, el sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia y un hombre de sangre mezclada como él.

—Se está formando una tempestad Edward —dijo James después de saludarlo.

—Es imposible hacer cambios sin crear problemas. Mi padre se enfrentó al mismo problema que yo al casarse con una mujer de fuera del clan.

—Pero creo que esta crisis es mayor. Aro nunca ha aceptado que un señor de sangre mixta sea el jefe del clan, el siempre ambiciono ese título. En cuanto a Jane, no acepta este matrimonio.

—¿Y tu primo? ¿Cuál es tu posición?

—Creo que Aro y Jane son orgullosos y vanidosos, y están ciegos ante la verdad. Reconozco que es difícil desterrar tradiciones heredadas de nuestros ancestros, pero sé que tú buscas la continuidad de nuestro clan.

En esos momentos se hizo el silencio, Isabella entraba en el salón. Estaba preciosa y Edward la miró con satisfacción antes de seguir hablando con James.

—No lo hago solo por salvar al clan.

James sonrió y Edward miro a Isabella. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban sueltos, adornados con un velo de madreperlas y lazos de seda que combinaban con el vestido de novia. Ella era la mujer más hermosa, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en términos de sangre y herencia ancestral, Edward no tenia duda de que formaban una pareja perfecta.

La bella Isabella avanzó por el salón con los ojos fijos en el novio. Esta nerviosa, pensó Edward pero es normal.

Isabella tomo la mano de Edward, y vio que Bree se acercó al lado de ellos, como si los quisiera proteger. Isabella también notaba la tensión y le hubiera gustado que su familia estuviese presente en la ceremonia, pero estaba orgullosa de enfrentarse sola a la situación, y reconocía que no sería justo meter a sus parientes en un conflicto. A ella no le importaba correr riesgos con tal de estar con Edward. Cuando los problemas se resolviesen ella los invitaría a visitarla a Masen y celebrarían la boda.

Ambos se colocaron delante del sacerdote Isabella reconoció en James los mismos rasgos físicos de los Cullen. La situación no será tan mala si uno de ellos puede ser sacerdote, pensó para sí misma.

Una larga fila se formó para saludarlos cuando salieran, La gente de Bree, los Denali estaban verdaderamente felices y los daban la bienvenida con sonrisas y deseos de felicidad. En cuanto a los sangre pura, algunos sonreían, y otros no ocultaban que los saludaban por obligación. El grupo de Jane y Aro parecía el más enojado, se negaron a brindar por los recién casados cuando Emmet lo propuso.

—¿Tal vez debería pedirles que se marcharan? —susurró Edward, después de bajar las copas, apuntando al citado grupo, que no hacía esfuerzos por ocultar su enojo.

Al notar el enfado de Edward, Isabella apretó su mano y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Decirles que se marchen será tomado como un insulto y podrían usarlo contra nosotros. —dijo ella, y Edward asintió molesto.

—Tienes razón mi dama. Nos insultan con su comportamiento, pero empeorar la situación no nos ayudaría. —Se dirigieron a la mesa donde se serviría el banquete nupcial. Antes de sentarse señaló al padre James. —Me disculpas un momento, necesito hablar con mi primo.

Cuando Edward se retiró, Bree se colocó de nuevo al lado de Isabella. La simpática mujer no cabía en sí de satisfacción, pero de repente su sonrisa murió en sus labios. Se giro a mirar lo que pasaba, Isabella percibió que Jane se acercaba. Sin pensárselo la mujer se sentó en la silla de Edward.

—¡Tonta! ¿Acaso piensas que eres suficiente mujer para un hombre como Edward?

—No me habría tomado por esposa si no pensara que puedo satisfacerlo

—El no te ha escogido, ha escogido tu útero, tu capacidad de tener hijos.

Aquel comentario la llegó al corazón, pero Isabella mantuvo la cara impasible, no quería que Jane notara que la había lastimado.

—Ningún hombre deja de considerar esa cuestión al escoger una esposa —replicó Isabella, intentando no entregarse a sus dudas. Para empeorar las cosas Aro se aproximó, y la miró fijamente con ojos salvajes.

—Edward no merece seguir siendo nuestro Lord —dijo, dejando ver sus dientes afilados. —Ha traicionado a nuestro clan al casarse con una mujer de tu clase.

Esto es intolerable, pensó Isabella, sintiéndose más insultada aún al meter a su familia en el problema. Sin pensarlo se levantó y lo enfrentó.

—La sangre de los Swan es tan buena o más que la de los Cullen. Defendemos nuestras tierras desde los tiempos en que el imperio romano llegó al norte de Europa y nos amenazó. Nadie de mi familia necesita vivir escondido en cuevas subterráneas.

Isabella noto que había ido demasiado lejos al decir las últimas palabras. El rostro de Aro se transformo en una expresión de furia que lo hacía parecer un demonio. Aro lo cogió por los brazos y la levantó del suelo como a una pluma. Isabella soltó una exclamación de terror al sentir que el suelo se alejaba de sus pies y al mirar los dientes de Aro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi esposa?

Isabella solo vio a un hombre rugiendo a su lado, era Edward cuando Aro la soltó. Edward la cogió rápidamente por la cintura impidiendo que cayese al suelo. Al momento siguiente se transformó en un ser totalmente desfigurado que ella desconocía. Levantó a Aro de suelo y lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, haciéndolo volar sobre las cabezas de los invitados.

Lo que siguió dejo a Isabella boquiabierta, Los elegantes miembros del clan Cullen se transformaron en fieras horrendas y empezaron a luchar entre sí, dando golpes que hubieran sido mortales para cualquier ser vivo, pero ellos simplemente se volvían a levantar y a golpearse unos a otros.

Bree y su hijo Peter, la empujaron debajo de la mesa donde había otros Denali refugiados, Isabella levantó el mantel para ver lo que ocurría en el salón, el lado salvaje de los Cullen, tapado por las elegantes maneras y sus atractivos físicos, por fin se revelaba. Luchando como animales, daban golpes que los hacían volar y chocar contralas paredes, pero ellos se levantaban y seguían luchando. Los movimientos felinos, los sonidos que emitían, la rapidez con que sus heridas se curaban, revelaba la verdad que Isabella trataba de ignorar. Ahora era difícil de creer que los Cullen no eran diferentes del resto de los seres humanos, y eso ponía en peligro su futuro con Edward.

Dos hombres rodaron por el suelo, y Isabella observo que se clavaban los dientes afilados en el cuello el uno al otro, haciendo correr la sangre. Proferían horribles sonidos, y a pesar de la furia con que se atacaban no se mataban. Aun estando tan horriblemente transfigurados, ella sabía que eran Edward y Aro.

—No se preocupe por nuestro señor —dijo Bree haciendo que Isabella se acercara a ella. —El sabe cuidarse.

—¿Luchan así con frecuencia?

—Pelean de vez en cuando. —a los hombres les gusta desafiarse los unos a los otros para probar su fuerza. Los caballeros viven para luchar. Dentro de poco se calmaran y todo habrá terminado.

—Todo esto es por mi culpa... No estoy ayudando a salvar al clan sino a destruirlo.

—No es verdad. Es el cambio lo que los hace luchar así. Siempre hay alguien dispuesto a luchar por mantener la situación. Pero pasará, y aceptaran que el cambio es necesario e inevitable. Es natural que luchen así

Esta forma de luchar no es natural, pensó Isabella, pero sabía lo que Bree quería decir.

—Ve, el Padre los está haciendo parar —observó la mujer.

Era cierto, James Cullen irrumpió entre los contendientes, aunque también el empujaba a las fieras con violencia y les gritaba que parasen. Era extraño ver un religioso ostentar la misma fuerza y ferocidad que los demás, pero de repente todo termino de la misma manera que empezó.

Aro, Jane y su grupo desaparecieron, y el resto de los seguidores de Edward y Emmet bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados, cuando James empezó a reprenderlos por su comportamiento. Sin querer Isabella se acordó de los ladrones que la siguieron por la montaña y la mirada aterrorizada que pusieron al ser atacados. Ahora comprendía la razón de tal terror, y por que el aroma de la sangre llenó el aire en segundos.

Mientras el sacerdote los regañaba, Edward, intranquilo, buscó a su esposa con la mirada.. A pesar de que todo había regresado a la normalidad, ahora Isabella sabía con quien se había casado y de lo que su marido era capaz. Y tendrían que vivir con tal hecho.


	8. Noche de bodas

**CAPÍTULO 07**

—¡Qué bonita demostración de ferocidad ante la novia! —La ironía del padre James avergonzó a Emmet y Edward.

—¡Aro puso sus manos en ella! Sabes que él podría haberla estrangulado.

—Lo sé Edward. Pero tenía la esperanza que tu esposa descubriera poco a poco lo que somos no de esta manera.

—Isabella ya ha adivinado lo que somos —dijo Emmet.

—Pero hay una gran diferencia entre adivinar y tener la verdad estampada delante de tus ojos —sentenció James.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Cálmate Edward, está escondida debajo de la mesa con los Denali —respondió el sacerdote.

Edward caminó hacia la mesa para recoger a Isabella. La encontró pálida, el terror anidaba en su cara. El mal estaba hecho: ahora Isabella sabía exactamente que era él, y solo le quedaba la esperanza de que su esposa lo aceptase.

—Puedes salir. —dijo Edward extendiendo su mano —No hay peligro

—Esos hombres se estaban destrozando unos a otros —murmuró Isabella, todavía paralizada por el miedo, pero notando que su marido estaba ileso y tan guapo como siempre.

—No hay muertos querida, puedes mirar —El sabía que era inútil inventar explicaciones, Isabella era demasiado inteligente para engañarla. No es aconsejable iniciar un matrimonio con mentiras. Ven —le dijo el acercándola.

Una parte de Isabella quería salir corriendo de aquel castillo y volver junto a los suyos, pero su corazón le pedía permanecer al lado del señor de Masen, su marido. Sin saber por qué decidirse, ella aceptó la mano de Edward y salió de debajo de la mesa. Al ponerse en pie, lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, como si pidiera protección.

Sin decir nada, Edward también la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad.

Cuando se calmó, Isabella levanto la cabeza y miró el salón ahora silencioso, solo Emmet, James y otros caballeros se movieron intentando arreglar el desorden causado por la lucha.

—No era la celebración que tenía en mente —dijo ella al notar que los Denali salían también de debajo de la mesa y comenzaban a levantar las sillas del suelo y a recoger las tazas y trozos de las jarras de vino.

—No se preocupe pequeña, haremos algo con todo este desastre —Bree intentó sonreír —¿Por qué no se retiran a sus aposentos? A fin de cuentas los votos nupciales se hicieron y el brindis por los novios también como pide la tradición. En un momento les llevaremos comida y bebida para que lo celebren juntos.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y tomo por el brazo a Isabella, conduciéndola por la escalera hacia las partes superiores del castillo. Emmet se acercó frente a ellos.

—Aún no he besado a la novia... —dijo él, no consiguiendo esconder el desconcierto, el aire festivo de la celebración había terminado.

Dolida. Isabella miró al primo de Edward y le cogió las manos con gentileza, mejorando al menos en parte su desconcierto. Emmet inclinó su cabeza y la besó en la cara, cuando levanto la vista el exhibía una sonrisa.

—Es suficiente —dijo Edward cuando su primo hizo intención de abrazar a Isabella de una manera más efusiva.

Envalentonados por la iniciativa de Emmet otros caballeros besaron a la novia como mandaban las costumbres. Cuando hubieron cumplimentado a Isabella, Edward la condujo al aposento que sería ahora el cuarto del señor y la señora de Masen. Dos grandes sillones como tronos habían sido colocados frente a la chimenea. Los dos se sentaron.

—Conmigo estás segura.

—No es necesario que lo repitas, se con quien me he casado, en caso contrario no lo hubiera hecho.

—Gracias —dijo Edward conmovido —Se que sabias mucho respecto a nosotros, y aun así aceptaste casarte conmigo.

—No niego que intenté ignorar lo que veía, pero al final acepte tu naturaleza.

—Los Cullen viven en estas montañas desde hace cientos de años, y no podemos distinguir la leyenda de la verdad acerca de nuestros antepasados. Pero tú necesitas saber que no somos muertos vivientes que beben sangre de hombres y mujeres y se alimentan de carne humana. Nunca fuimos así.

—Jamás creí esas leyendas Edward. Desde el principio tu me pareciste demasiado cálido para que hiciese caso de murmuraciones.

—Pertenecemos a un linaje diferente nada más. Son rasgos de familia, somos más fuertes que el resto de las personas, nos movemos con más rapidez y vivimos más de lo normal.

—¿Cuántos años vivirás tu?

—Es difícil decir, no quedan muchos descendientes de ambos mundos. Somos una docena aproximadamente, y otros que existieron en el pasado, pero yo envejezco a ritmo normal. Algunos que me precedieron vivieron unos cien años, tal vez menos. Es imposible decirlo con certeza.

—¿Cien años? —comentó Isabella con sorpresa —Sin duda es una larga vida.

—Por eso insistí en casarme con una mujer ajena a nuestro clan, antes pensaba que viviría más que mi esposa, igual que mi padre. Su dolor fue enorme cuando mi madre murió. Su vida perdió sentido, y el buscó la muerte de manera deliberada, hasta que la encontró. ¿Amaba tanto a tu madre?

—Cuando nos unimos a alguien por amor, esa unión es profunda e indestructible, cuando perdemos a nuestra compañera, perdemos el alma. Es imposible describir con palabras el dolor de mi padre cuando perdió a mi madre. Los Cullen pueden comportarse de forma promiscua, pero el amor los vuelve fieles hasta tal punto que la muerte de un cónyuge significa la muerte del otro.

Isabella lo escuchaba fascinada.

—¿Cuantos años vive un sangre pura?

—Incontables. Un sangre pura Cullen envejece muy lentamente, y tiene la capacidad de recuperarse cuando son heridos. Hay maneras de matar a un sangre pura: decapitándolo, quemándolo o causándole una herida que provoque una hemorragia que anule el poder de recuperación.

—Comprendo ¿Pero tú no eres un sangre pura por completo?

—Solo por parte de padre, por eso tardo más en recuperarme de las heridas y envejezco con más rapidez. Creo que es lo que temen más los sangre pura: los matrimonios híbridos hacen que poco a poco se pierda la capacidad de vivir tantos años. Yo me enojé cuando me enteré de que no viviría tanto como Emmet o Jane, pero después comprendí la verdad, y recuerdo una lección que me dio mi padre: no importa cuántos años vivamos, lo que importa es lo que hacemos en esos años. Ahora sé que una vida larga puede ser una maldición.

Edward se calló un momento, sirvió un poco de vino en una taza de plata y se arrodilló delante de Isabella, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Lo que has presenciado hoy es parte de mi naturaleza, No puedo negar que en pasado miembros de mi clan torturaron y asesinaron personas, dando origen a los rumores, pero eso ya no ocurre. Hay una parte animal en mí, que desea alimentarse de sangre en las noches de luna llena, como los rasgos que surgen cuando me enojo, pero puedo controlarlo. No representamos peligro para la gente,. Pero sospecho que a Aro le gustaría vivir como antiguamente, y haría todo lo posible para que todo volviera a ser como antes si consiguiera ser el jefe del clan.

—¿El sol puede matarte?

—Un autentico sangre pura muere rápidamente con su contacto, pero yo puedo soportarlo algún tiempo, aunque después me sienta enfermo y dolorido.

—¿Y cómo serán nuestros hijos?

—Es imposible saber los rasgos que seguirán y los que desaparecerán. Mi primo James también es fruto de un matrimonio hibrido y no le afecta el sol, mientras Garret otro familiar que desciende de línea mortal por parte de madre, resiste poco la luz solar.

Edward miró de manera ardiente. Isabella retiró la mano y toco su cara con cariño.

—Es bueno saber que no estoy uniéndome a demonios. De cualquier manera, eso ya no importa, es lo que decidí, hice mis votos ante Dios y tu eres ahora mi marido.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la condujo delante de la chimenea. Comenzó a besarla en los labios, al principio suavemente, después de una formas más intensa y profunda. El se apartó y comenzó a desvestirla despacio, el vestido cayo a los pies de Isabella revelando su desnudez. Ella ruborizada bajó los ojos, pero Edward la hizo levantar la barbilla y mirarlo.

—Mi amor —sus ojos recorrían la blanca piel de ella, los largos cabellos que la llegaban hasta las caderas suaves y redondeadas, el vello que cubría su feminidad. Sintió crecer el deseo y se desvistió también.

Isabella estaba avergonzada y excitada, cuando vio que Edward era todavía más hermoso al desnudarse. Su vigoroso cuerpo revelaba unos músculos fuertes y el pelo oscuro que cubría su pecho bajaba hacia el ombligo, para de nuevo formar una masa oscura alrededor de su miembro viril.

Se sorprendió con el tamaño de la virilidad de Edward, ella temía lo que ello podría significar para su cuerpo. Comprendiendo su temor, él la beso con suavidad en los labios.

—No te preocupes querida. Te puedo asegurar que solo sentirás un poco de dolor cuando hagamos el amor la primera vez, pero será fugaz, luego desaparecerá.

—Supongo que sí... de repente me siento tan pequeña...

—Eres pequeña, mi dama pero hermosa —Nos ajustaremos perfectamente. Yo supe eso en el primer momento que te vi.

Edward volvió a besarla invadiéndole la boca con caricias lentas y húmedas que intensificaron el deseo de ambos. Cerrando los ojos, ella cruzo sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, y devolvió sus besos con el mismo calor y profundidad. Sus cuerpos se pegaron en una mezcla de suavidad y acaloramiento.

Isabella se dejó llevar cada vez más por esa intimidad física que no conocía. Ella correspondía con caricias que jamás imaginó, pero que surgían de forma natural.

—Aprendes muy rápido —susurro Edward.

—Espero que no sea malo...

—¡Esto es muy bueno! —Edward inclinó la cabeza para besarla la punta de los senos, provocando un éxtasis que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Isabella. —Hay muchas maneras de hacer el amor, todas validas y legitimas, pero esta noche seré gentil y cuidadoso.

Isabella fue a hablar, pero Edward la beso profundamente. Sin parar de besarla él la levantó del suelo, y la llevó al lecho, dejándola sobre las finas sabanas preparadas para la noche nupcial. Se echó sobre ella.

—Eres tan hermosa...

Un inmenso deseo los envolvió y se sucedieron caricias improvisadas que se convertían en toques inesperados. Isabella respondía de forma apasionada, lo que excitaba a Edward, que a su vez la tocaba más intensamente. Ambos estaban presos de una espiral de entrega y placer, hasta que el no pudo contenerse más y la penetró profundamente.

Al ver que Isabella se contraía, Edward paró de moverse y la cogió el rostro, pero no se separo de ella.

—¿Te he dañado?

El contacto final contra su cuerpo la había lastimado, pero el dolor no duró más que unos segundos, y el placer volvió al cuerpo de Isabella.

—Un pequeño dolor querido. Ahora mi marido debe probarme que vale la pena ese dolor... —sus ojos ardían sedientos.

Edward empezó a moverse dentro de ella, al principio dudó, pero Isabella también se movía, y el ritmo de ambos creció en intensidad. Sumidos en un intenso deseo, los dos llegaron al éxtasis, perdiéndose en las profundidades del orgasmo. Isabella sintió el calor del semen de Edward invadiendo su interior. En el instante que liberó su simiente, Edward sintió el impulso de hacerla su compañera eterna, el instinto de sangre pura le pedía que lo hiciese, pero luchó contra la voluntad de clavarla los dientes en el cuello, formando la unión definitiva. El sabia que el momento llegaría, pero resistió a pesar de rozar su vena con los dientes Edward resistió.

—Me has mordido —dijo Isabella cuando el éxtasis comenzó a pasar. Al tocarse el cuello notó que no había herida.

El tono de su voz no revelaba temor o alarman, lo que dejó a Edward aliviado.

—¡Tú me has arañado la espalda con tus afiladas uñas, querida!

—No han sido arañazos fuertes. —le tocó con las manos para cerciorarse de que no lo había herido.

—No importa querida —la besó con delicadeza, y liberó su cuerpo del abrazo intimo que los unía. Seguidamente rodo sobre el lecho y se puso al lado de Isabella, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a abrazarla y empujarla hacia él.

—¿Valió la pena? —preguntó Edward en tono burlón, haciéndola sonreír.

—Es pronto para decirlo. Necesitaré experimentar más para llegar a una conclusión definitiva —replicó maliciosa.

—No te preocupes mi amada, ¡estoy decidido a darte más evidencias ahora mismo! —volvió a echarse sobre ella y la besó con pasión.


	9. Sospechas

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Isabella canturreaba mientras caminaba con Bree en dirección a la aldea, su corazón desbordaba alegría, y se sentía la más feliz de las mujeres. Poseía un guapo y cariñoso marido, que la tenia loca de pasión y deseo, los sangre pura no habían creado problemas desde hacía más de un mes. El sol brillaba y el cielo era de un azul resplandeciente. La aldea también pertenecía al feudo de los Cullen y estaba situada en un valle atrapado entre pequeños montes tras el castillo, los campos estaban cubiertos de flores que perfumaban el aire y anunciaban la próxima llegada de la primavera. Un arroyo proveía de agua las plantaciones de verdura y grano, en la lejanía se divisaba un pastor guardando un rebaño de ovejas más feliz que nunca Isabella se estremecía sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

Sabía que todavía no se habían resueltos todos los problemas. Los sangre pura estaban quietos y apartados, pero era difícil que hubieran aceptado la boda. La gran pasión sensual que tenia con Edward disminuía la sensación de que ella necesitaba algo más. Ella tenía secretos que contar a su marido que la incomodaban mucho.

—Su estado de ánimo cambia a cada momento —comentó Bree cuando entraron en el pueblo y de acercaron al puesto de una simpática señora que vendía tejidos. —Sonríe feliz un momento y al rato se muestra preocupada, como si tuviese problemas graves que resolver.

—Ahora soy feliz —Isabella deslizó su mano sobre una de las piezas sobre el mostrador. Hay cosas bonitas para comprar aquí.

—Los Cullen son conocidos por el buen gusto que de las cosas que se producen en sus propiedades, y sus vasallos hacen artículos finos. Mucha gente viene de otros feudos para comprar mercaderías, y el nombre de los Cullen es conocido cada vez más lejos.

—Eso es bueno para el pueblo y la aldea, pero... —Isabella calló, no quería decir que sería mejor que los Cullen no fueran demasiado conocidos.

—Nuestro señor desea realizar cambios en el clan para acallar los rumores —observó Bree, demostrando comprender el recelo de Isabella. —Pero no todos las aprueban.

—Quisiera creer que la boda fue un acierto, pero creo que Aro no ha cambiado de opinión.

—Aro tiene envidia de Lord Edward. Tiene dentro de sí mucha vanidad y orgullo.

—Igual que Jane. —Isabella no ignoraba que la siniestra mujer quería haberse casado con Edward para ser la señora del feudo.

—Nuestro señor jamás la quiso por esposa —afirmó Bree leyendo sus pensamientos. —Jane ya se lió con muchos caballeros en Masen, y nunca por mucho tiempo. No es capaz de ser fiel, y Lord Edward jamás aceptaría a una mujer así a su lado, en el trono y en la cama. El señor se ha unido eternamente a usted, y el matrimonio es indestructible.

—Quisiera que tuviera razón, pero Jane es una mujer guapa y seductora, y a veces me hace sentir insegura.

—¿El señor no ha consumado la unión de sangre todavía?

—¿Unión de Sangre? —Isabella soltó el tejido y frunció las cejas.

—Creo que es hora de que tengamos una conversación —Bree saludó a una señora que las miraba desde la ventana de su casa. —Lauren la daré una moneda si me deja que mi señora y yo tengamos una conversión privada en su casa.

—¡Sean bienvenidas! Una novia recién casada necesita consejos. Esperaré fuera y mirare que no las molesten.

Poco después, Isabella y Bree estaban sentadas en la casa de Jean, la simpática señora les sirvió zumo de lima fresco antes de dejarlas. El ambiente era sencillo pero limpio y agradable, con flores y pequeños adornos de coloridos bordados en las paredes.

—¿Lord Edward no consumó el matrimonio? —preguntó Bree sin rodeos.

—Nuestro matrimonio ha sido consumado —Isabella se sonrojo al pensar en los íntimos momento de placer sexual que habían disfrutado.

—¿El todavía no la ha mordido el cuello?

—¿Morderme el cuello?

—Lo que me temía. Por lo visto nuestro señor quiere tener la absoluta certeza de que usted lo acepta sin reservas antes de morderla y consumar la unión.

—¿Morderme y consumar la unión? ¡No comprendo lo que quiere decir!

Bree esperó unos momentos antes de continuar.

—Se trata de uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los Cullen. Yo llegue a saberlo cuando me enamoré de un sangre pura hace veinte años. ¿Conoce a mi hijo Peter, no? El es fruto de ese amor.

—¿Peter es fruto de un sangre pura? Pero el tiene el pelo oscuro, y le he visto a la luz del sol varias veces.

—Mi hijo soporta el sol, aunque tenga que evitar las horas más brillantes del día. Su abuelo fue criado por una madre de fuera del clan, y yo, por supuesto no soy sangre pura. Mi hijo se asemeja más a los Denali que a los Cullen, el señor Edward lo considera especial e importante para el futuro mixto del clan. Por eso nuestro Lord escucha sus opiniones, siempre tiene un lugar para él en las reuniones donde se deciden las cuestiones del feudo.

—¿Puede decirme quien es el padre de Peter si no es un secreto?

—Emmet. —Bree sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Isabella. —Emmet parece tener la edad de mi hijo ¿verdad? —Sin embargo es mayor que yo y esa fue una de las razones que nos impidió estar juntos, aunque yo le amaba profundamente.

Bree bajó su mirada un momento, cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

—Amar a Emmet era el paraíso y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Era maravilloso tenerlo a mi lado, y un tormento pensar que envejecería, me convertiría en vieja y débil, mientras el seguiría joven y vigoroso, mientras yo llevaba las marcas de la vida en mi cuerpo y en mi cara. Emmet quería casarse conmigo, pero antes me contó acerca de morderme; y me negué.

Molesta, Bree desvió la mirada, indicando que no deseaba tocar ese tema. Sin darse cuenta Isabella se tocó el cuello, para percibir si todavía estaba intacto, y tocó el brazo de la mujer, para animarla y seguir hablando.

—El mordisco de amor —prosiguió Bree finalmente, fijando los ojos —Un caballero Cullen necesita alimentarse de sangre de la mujer amada para consumar el matrimonio, y para eso la muerde en el cuello. Es lo que llaman la unión de sangre. Después de hacerlo, la unión es eterna, y es como si compartiesen un solo alma. Emmet me explicó que al casarse conmigo, el probablemente no resistiría el impulso de probar mi sangre; y no conseguí soportar esa idea, fue demasiado para mí. Además no soy tan sangre pura como los Cullen que se curan en segundos, y tuve miedo de exponerme a ese peligro. Para bien o para mal, la verdad es que no conseguí superar el miedo, y no quise casarme con Emmet aun sabiendo que iba a tener un hijo de él.

Isabella escuchaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, pero sin reconocer que ella sentía el mismo miedo de Bree. El envejecimiento desigual le sonaba como la cuestión principal, pero Edward la había dicho que el envejecía a ritmo normal.

—¿Tiene que ser en el cuello? ¿No es posible alimentarse con un poco de sangre de alguna otra parte del cuerpo?

—Creo que no, en el clímax, el hombre muerde el cuello de la mujer y se alimenta de su sangre, justo en el momento en que libera su semen de vida en ella.

—¿Todas las veces? —Isabella parecía asustada.

—Solo una vez. —Bree perdió un poco de la seriedad y sonrió ante el asombro de Isabella. —La unión de sangre sucede en la noche nupcial, el hombre da algo de sí a su mujer al liberar el esperma en su interior, y prueba su sangre a cambio, es un intercambio de fluidos vitales que los une para siempre.

—A pesar de que prefieren comer carne cruda, yo creía que los Cullen jamás se alimentaban de sangre, Bree.

—Ellos lo hacen en raras ocasiones. Hace muchos años estaban descontrolados, y no siempre se alimentaban de la sangre de los animales del bosque, hoy en día salen en las noches de luna llena y no pasa nada. La leyenda continua sin embargo, y puedo imaginar que debe ser un espectáculo terrible, verlos con sus capas oscuras cabalgando en sus caballos negros, en esas noches de luna. Es por eso que son conocidos como Los Caballeros de la noche. Sin embargo a los hombres de la aldea les ganó el miedo y se comenzó una caza para exterminarlos, cuando descubrieron la forma de matarlos. Ahora la cosa esta calmada, al respetar la sangre de la gente de los pueblos y vivir casi recluidos en el castillo. En las noches de luna llena todavía salen a los bosques pero no se acercan a los pueblos.

—¿Todavía tienen sed de sangre?

—Yo diría que no. Los Cullen se alimentan de carne casi cruda, eso es suficiente para satisfacerlos. Es posible que beban un poco de sangre de otro miembro del clan, pero solo lo hacen si el deseo se vuelve demasiado fuerte, o cuando los hieren gravemente. Dar un poco de sangre a otro miembro es la manera de asegurarse de curar enfermedades o heridas fatales. De cualquier manera ya no atacan a las personas, solo en casos muy raros, como pasó con los ladrones que la perseguían. Tenga en cuenta que la justicia los hubiera matado en caso de capturarlos, ya que ellos asesinaron a todos los miembros de su escolta. En ese caso los Cullen usaron su instinto de sangre pura como si fuese un arma, de la misma manera que la justicia los habría ahorcado si los capturara.

—Creo que se puede pensar —Isabella sin embargo parecía reacia. —En cuanto a comer carne casi cruda ya había notado que lo hacían. La verdad cualquier persona se alimenta de igual solo que más cocida o asada.

—¿Pero la molesta la mordedura no?

—Un poco. No es fácil ofrecer una parte tan vulnerable de nuestro cuerpo, aunque sea para el hombre que es nuestro marido. Sin embargo, el matrimonio es una elección mutua, y eso me hace confiar en Edward y en creer que no me hará daño.

—No es una decisión fácil.

—Si al menos tuviese la certeza que él me ama como yo lo amo... —Isabella se levantó de la silla impulsivamente.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que Lord Edward desea consumar su unión de usted y tomarla como su compañera eterna —dijo Bree levantándose también.

—El no lo hizo en la noche de bodas. Tal vez ahora no surta efecto.

—Claro que lo hará —Bree la tomó por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta. —Consumar la unión de sangre en la noche de bodas es una tradición, pero no es obligatorio que sea así.

Lauren esperaba fuera, y las recibió con una sonrisa. La tarde caía, y después de despedirse la amable señora con una moneda de plata, Isabella sugirió que volvieran al castillo. El día seguía agradable, pero ella inmersa en sus pensamientos ya no canturreaba como hiciera al ir a la aldea. Bree respetó su silencio y camino a su lado.

Cuando se acercaron a la entrada del castillo, Isabella ya se había recuperado del choque inicial de las revelaciones.

—Todavía tengo una pregunta, Bree.

—Si mi señora. Ya le conté todo lo que se de los Cullen, pero es posible que todavía pueda ayudarla.

—¿Cuándo dijo que él se alimentaria con mi sangre, se trataría solo de unas gotas?

Emmet me dijo que bebería un poco de mi sangre, pero un Cullen puede tener medidas diferentes a las nuestras. De cualquier forma, el aseguró que mi vida no correría peligro; en el peor de los casos, sentiría debilidad durante unos días. No fue el miedo a morir lo que me hizo negar la unión de sangre con Emmet, siempre supe que él nunca me haría daño

—¿Pero... si yo estuviese embarazada? ¿Podría dañar al bebé?

—¿La señora creé estar embarazada? ¿Tan rápidamente?

A pesar de la sorpresa, la expresión de Bree no escondía la felicidad que sentía por tal noticia, y Isabella pensó que no era solo Edward quien deseaba que los niños regresaran a Masen.

—Mi ciclo femenino siempre fue regular, pero se me está retrasando.

—Hay varios motivos para que eso ocurra... El cambio de aires y de comida, el hecho de ser recién casada y experimentar intimidades desconocidas. Sin contar la preocupación por asimilar las peculiaridades de los Cullen. Son cosas que pueden trastornar su ciclo de mujer —Bree desvió la mirada, como si tratase de convencerse a sí misma, intentando disminuir las propias expectativas y contener la alegría de la posible llegada de nuevos seres a Masen.

—No creo Bree, las mujeres Swan son muy regulares y conocidas por su gran fertilidad. No quiero prolongar este asunto con Edward, pase algún tiempo pensando que él quería casarse conmigo porque me veía como un útero capaz a de generar herederos para el clan.

—¿Y ahora la señora sabe que él desea más que eso, no?

—Creo que sí. Lo que necesito saber es si la unión de sangre y la mordedura que implica no tendrá consecuencias para el probable ser que estoy engendrando.

—Tendrá que contárselo a Lord Edward, solo él podrá decirla si hay peligro o no, No se preocupe, nuestro señor sabrá cómo actuar.


	10. Enfrentamientos II

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Edward cuidaba de la administración del feudo, y sonrió cuando Isabella entro en la sala, un deseo largo recorrió parte de su cuerpo. Después de seis semanas haciendo el amor siempre que tenían oportunidad, era increíble que con solo mirar a su esposa su cuerpo estuviera preparado para poseerla. La sed sensual que ella le causaba era placer y tormento, y aunque Isabella le pagase con la misma intensidad, la necesidad sexual aumentaba el deseo de la unión de sangre.

Edward tenía la esperanza de haber perdido ese rasgo de sangre pura, pero el deseo de morderla persistía y era difícil no dejarse arrastrar por lo que todavía le faltaba para estar unidos por completo.

—¡Qué bueno que has venido, querida! Iba a pedir que te llamaran.

—¿Pasó algo?

—¿No te gustaría leer las contestaciones a las cartas que envié a tu hermano y tu prima?

Isabella agarró una de las cartas y empezó a leerla, alegrándose a ver que era una carta de Angela, ya que temía la reacción de Jacob al enterarse de la boda. A pesar de la sorpresa, su prima la felicitaba con alegría y los invitaba a visitarla lo más rápido posible. Cuando terminó, Edward le pasó otra carta, Isabella vaciló.

—No es malo. Tu hermano está un poco enfadado conmigo, pero no contigo.

—El planea visitarnos pronto —exclamó Isabella recelosa, después de leer la carta de Jacob.

—El tiene ese derecho ¿Quién es Emmy? Jacob la menciona en la carta.

—Emily es mi hermana pequeña. Acaba de cumplir dieciséis años. Querido ¿De verdad estarán seguros aquí?

—No lo dudes. Garantizo su seguridad, aunque tenga que confinar a los sangre pura en las cavernas. No intentaran nada ya que no quieren alimentar los rumores respecto a nosotros. Y saben que tu hermano tarda en enviar noticias, sus hombres vendrán a averiguar lo que pasa.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Y tú por porque has venido a verme? —Edward la cogió por la cintura y toco sus piernas, Isabella se alejó sonriendo.

—Para invitarte a dar un paseo. La noche es agradable, y pensé que podríamos cenar a la luz de las estrellas. Pedí a Bree que preparase unas tortas de miel y vino en un refugio especial fuera de las murallas del castillo.

—Pensé que las noches de luna llena eran más apropiadas para eso —Edward frunció las cejas.

—No hay luz, pero pedí que iluminasen el sitio con antorchas. Esta todo preparado solo falta que tú me acompañes.

Aunque sorprendido por la invitación, Edward meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Feliz Isabella tomó su mano y minutos después atravesaban el patio en dirección a la salida del castillo. La luna menguante no era suficiente para iluminar la noche, pero la oscuridad resaltaba las estrellas en el cielo que parecía terciopelo negro. Isabella con las manos de Edward enlazadas lo condujo entre las rocas, de repente él se detuvo.

—He oído el ruido de alguien moviéndose —dijo Edward haciéndola detenerse.

—Seguro que son Bree y Peter que han terminado de preparar todo y se van al castillo —Dijo Isabella haciendo que empezase a caminar. —Espero que te guste el sitio, yo misma lo escogí.

Poco después llegaron a un claro entre las rocas, un hermoso lugar con un pequeño lago que reflejaba la luz de las estrellas y las antorchas. El silencio, el frescor de la noche de primavera y los rayos de luz sobre el agua creaban una atmósfera mágica, Isabella apretó la mano de su marido indicándole que habían llegado.

—¡Es increíble que estas rocas escondan un lugar tan bello, querido!

—Este sitio fue creado por mis antepasados. Crearon el lago aprovechando un manantial y plantaron arbustos y árboles. Las plantas florecen en esta época perfumando el aire. Tenían intención de crear un jardín próximo al castillo que ofreciera una muestra del valle.

—Hay más que rocas alrededor de Masen —dijo Isabella, haciendo sentar a Edward sobre el tejido grueso que Bree había colocado sobre la hierba al lado del agua. De cualquier manera las rocas también tienen su belleza —agregó ella sentándose a su lado.

Edward sonrió y la beso en la cara, satisfecho de que su esposa se diera cuenta de la belleza agreste de la montaña donde estaba situado el castillo. Los pocos visitante que venían a Masen elogiaban los valles entre las montañas, pero nunca apreciaban la belleza salvaje de las rocas en la cima de la montaña. Su castillo era solamente era visto como una fortaleza que daba seguridad a los que allí vivian. Le gustó saber que Isabella veía la belleza del lugar que desde siglos era morada de los Cullen.

—El castillo es muy bonito —Le pasó una jarra de vino a Edward —Pero creo que sería más acogedor si añadiéramos color y suavizásemos la oscuridad.

—Es tu hogar ahora, y puedes cambiar lo que quieras. Tal vez suavizar la oscuridad sea una buena idea. Los pocos visitantes siempre notan esa oscuridad, lo que alimenta los comentarios al respecto.

—La oscuridad fue una de las primeras cosas de las que me di cuenta. Sé que es necesario mantener su interior oscuro para que los miembros del clan estén a gusto, pero eso no quiere decir que todas las ventanas deban estar siempre cerradas. Creo que sería posible arreglar las cosas sin perjudicar a los Cullen.

Edward emocionado depositó la taza sobre el mantel, le invadió un sentimiento de culpa al reconocer que Isabella tenía razón. La manera en que ella hablaba, demostraba que ella aceptaba la forma de ser de los Cullen. El la abrazó con ternura, sintiéndose el más feliz de los hombres.

—¡Yo te invité a comer bollos de miel! Isabella fingió cólera cuando él empezó a desabotonarla el vestido.

De repente siento hambre de una miel más dulce que la de los bollos...

Edward la recostó sobre el tejido, y la sacó el vestido dejándola desnuda. La combinación del aire fresco de la noche y el calor interior que sentían aumentó el placer de ambos, de repente levantó los brazos de Isabella sujetándolos contra el suelo, empezó a besarla los senos y el vientre. El hecho de sentirse atrapada y no poder moverse la excitaba todavía más, y ella no trató de soltarse. Sin embargo ella retrocedió alarmada cuando Edward se deslizó más abajo y beso el núcleo de su feminidad.

—¡No me niegues esta miel, mi amor! —La beso profundamente en la parte más intima de su cuerpo.

Las caricias de la lengua de Edward, hicieron a Isabella cerrar los ojos, entregándose a un contacto jamás experimentado, y que la provocaba ondas de placer y calor. Embriagada fue conducida a un estado de total abandono, hasta alcanzar un orgasmo más profundo y húmedo que nunca. Poco después Edward la penetró de una forma casi salvaje, pero fue bienvenido e incendió de nuevo el cuerpo de Isabella. Unidos como un solo cuerpo, sus movimientos se sincronizaron y otro orgasmo llegó. Por último la conciencia de ambos se perdió en un torbellino de placer.

Permanecieron unidos durante algún tiempo, al final Edward rodó a un lado, levantó el rostro y la miró con una sonrisa. Avergonzada Isabella desvió su mirada, entonces él se aproximó y la besó.

—No estoy acostumbrada a entregarme así. Jamás había experimentado un orgasmo tan profundo y tan seguido uno de otro.

—¿Será que estoy fallando como marido? —Edward dijo en broma.

—Puede ser tu marido, pero jamás se convertirá en tu compañero de sangre —sonó una voz lúgubre de repente

Horrorizada, Isabella apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer a Jane antes de que la siniestra mujer empujase a Edward y haciéndolo caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza fuertemente contra una roca. En seguida Jane la sujetó fuertemente evitando que pudiera levantarse, sujetando sus brazos con tanta fuerza que impedía cualquier movimiento. Mientras Edward yacía inconsciente.

Utilizando toda la fuerza que tenia. Isabella consiguió liberarse, y correr cuando Jane la agarró por la cintura. Adivinando que ella también sería lanzada contra una roca, Isabella se giró y hundió sus manos en la cabeza de su agresora, cogiéndola por el pelo antes de ser lanzada. Jane aulló espantosamente cuando sintió que la arrancaban varios mechones de pelo, pero Isabella no podía saborear su efímera victoria, tenía que preocuparse de encogerse en el aire, al mismo tiempo que protegía su vientre y al ser que ahora tenía dentro de sí.

Al caer al suelo, la respiración de Isabella se bloqueó en sus pulmones, el golpe en la cabeza casi la dejo inconsciente. Sus brazos sin embargo continuaron cubriendo su vientre para protegerlo, sus manos cerradas todavía tenían los mechones de pelo arrancados a Jane.

—¿Quién eres? —Jane se aproximó, un hilillo de sangre corría por su cara.

Isabella permanecía en el suelo encogida cuanto podía para protegerse, Edward finalmente se levantó y corrió hacia ellas, con una expresión todavía más brutal en su rostro de la que tenia durante la pelea en la boda.

—Ella es mi esposa, mi compañera de sangre —dijo antes de levantar a Jane y lanzarla lejos.

Jane voló varios metros, pero apenas toco el suelo, sin embargo enseguida volvió a atacar. Edward levantó sus brazos en un gesto amenazador, que hubiera alejado a cualquier mortal, pero Jane lo encaró y caminó en su dirección, levantando también los brazos y abriendo la boca, preparada para atacar con uñas y dientes.

Aunque estaba mareada a causa de la caída y el dolor de cabeza, Isabella consiguió levantarse, y estaba en pie cuando unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, pero Emmet y Tyler estaban a su lado. Sorprendido Tyler miraba los mechones de pelo de Jane que tenía en las manos.

—La dama es pequeña pero muy fuerte —comentó el caballero Cullen.

—Creí que Jane había matado a Edward. ¿No van a ayudarlo?

—Solo si nuestro señor está en desventaja —dijo Emmet.

El comentario no sirvió para aliviar el miedo y el horror de Isabella. Cada vez más mareada y a punto de desmayarse, vio como Edward y Jane luchaban como fieras, hasta que él lanzó a su oponente y rompió una pequeña estaca de un árbol para usarla como una lanza. Jane comenzó a levantarse, pero Edward fue más rápido y enterró la estaca en el corazón, haciéndola soltar un horrible grito de dolor. Ella empezó a caer al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba, Edward en pie a su lado la miraba.

Poco a poco el temblor disminuyó, ella intento levantarse pero no lo consiguió. El señor de Masen que antes la miraba con expresión de victoria pareció compadecerse.

—No era necesario que esto pasara.

—Siempre me dijeron que mi ira me costaría cara —Jane murmuró —Esta mortal me ha robado lo que es mío, y por eso quise matarla mi señor.

—Nunca fui tuyo Jane, realmente nunca me has querido. Solo querías ser la señora de Masen. En cuanto a Isabella, ella me acepto como esposo aun sabiendo lo que era.

—Sé que aun no has consumado la unión de sangre.

—Esperaré hasta estar seguro de que nuestra unión no va a atemorizarla y de que Isabella acepte también esa faceta mía.

—Eres un tonto... —Jane consiguió sonreír, sus fuerzas la abandonaban con rapidez, en breve moriría —Todavía tendrás sorpresas inesperadas, y siento no poder estar aquí para ver tu asombro cuando te enteres de lo que todavía no sabes.

En ese momento Edward se tambaleó como si fuera a caerse, indicando que las heridas en su cuello y cuerpo eran profundas y que la hemorragia lo estaba debilitando.

—Bebe mi sangre, quiero que sigas vivo para que Aro vengue mi muerte, —invitó Jane, girando su cabeza y ofreciendo el cuello, una oferta que la naturaleza de Edward le impedía aceptar. —Te entrego la vida que me queda, pero no lo hago por gratitud.

Edward dudó, pero su instinto prevaleció, se arrodilló y bebió de la sangre de Jane. Sabía que eso la mataría, pero no estaba arrepentido. Cuando Jane soltó su último suspiro, Edward se apartó y cerró sus ojos, con un gesto lento, lo que indicó la muerte de la infernal mujer.

Desesperada por lo que había visto, y cada vez más mareada y débil, Isabella acabó desmayándose en brazos de Emmet, Edward todavía miró un rato antes de levantarse, viendo enseguida lo que ocurría con su mujer corrió en dirección de ellos.

—No te preocupes, solo es un desmayo —Emmet cargó a Isabella y la dejó en la manta al lado del lago,

—¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó Edward después de cubrir la desnudez de su esposa con el vestido que estaba tirado en la hierba.

—Hace tiempo que vigilamos a Jane, sabíamos que tarde o temprano intentaría hacer algo. Esta noche la seguimos cuando salió de la cueva, y vimos la lucha entre ustedes —Tyler explico, pero entonces un objeto en el suelo llamó su atención y se inclinó para recogerlo. —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mirando la pieza de oro y plata labrada de la figura de un gato con pequeñas piedras preciosas en los ojos.

—¡El medallón de Isabella! —Edward cogió la joya de las manos de Tyler. —Es un regalo de su abuela, mi esposa jamás se lo quita del cuello. De repente pensó que Isabella podía haberlo visto beber la sangre de Jane. —¿Ella presenció lo que ha pasado? —preguntó horrorizado, Emmet comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Creo que se ha desmayado por el golpe en la cabeza —su primo intentó consolarlo. —Es mejor que la lleves al castillo Tyler y yo recogeremos el cuerpo de Jane y lo llevaremos a las cuevas. Tu sabes que esto traerá graves problemas.

—Sí. Aunque Jane sea responsable de lo ocurrido, Aro va a querer vengarse y puede convencer a otros caballeros a unirse para luchar contra mí.

—Esa es la razón por la que Jane ofreció lo que la quedaba de vida —afirmó Tyler. —Ella era astuta, y sabia que el instinto de mi señor lo haría beber su sangre para recuperarse de las heridas.

Edward no dijo nada, pero sabía que su caballero tenía razón, se marchó llevando a Isabella de vuelta al castillo, a su cuarto, la dejó encima de la cama. Como ella seguía desmayada, Edward se sentó a su lado y esperó. Al fin Isabella abrió los ojos y le miro profundamente.

—Creía que habías muerto cuando te golpeaste con la roca...

—Estoy bien mi amor..

Isabella se durmió, pero Edward permaneció mucho tiempo despierto, sumido en sus pensamientos.


	11. Descubriendo

**CAPÍTULO 10**

—¿Has consumado la unión de sangre?

Sorprendido, Edward dejó de examinar los documentos sobre la mesa de trabajo y miró a su primo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No vi marcas en el cuello de Isabella cuando se desmayo sobre mí la semana pasada. Los Cullen se cura rápidamente de las lesiones, pero eso no ocurre con los que no lo son. Tu madre llevaba la marca con orgullo. No es necesario realizar la mordedura ¿Te avergüenzas y por eso te niegas?

—Cada día que pasa siento más necesidad de morderla, pero me gustaría no haber heredado esa cualidad de sangre pura. Sin embargo no me avergüenzo de ella, no lo haré hasta que esté seguro de la reacción de Isabella.

Pensativo Emmet se alejó en dirección a un pequeño recipiente en el que descansaba un jarro de vino y sirvió dos copas. Aun en silencio dio una de ellas a Edward, se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa y bebió un trago.

—Tal vez sea mejor que no la cojas cariño, mi amigo —Descubrí cosas con respecto al clan de tu esposa que tal vez te convenzan para no consumar la unión.

—¿Qué descubriste? —quiso saber Edward sin esconder su preocupación.

—A menudo me he preguntado, porque Isabella nos ha aceptado con tanta facilidad, y ahora comprendo porque un Swan no tiene dificultad para aceptar a un extraño en su familia; también ellos tienen algo raro en la sangre. Por mi parte creo que no podías haber encontrado una compañera mejor, pero tal vez tu tengas otra opinión.

—¡Cuéntame de una vez lo que has descubierto! ¿Qué es lo que los Swan llevan en la sangre.

—Gatos —dijo Emmet simplemente —Los Swan tienen sangre felina. El origen de este rasgo no es claro. —Pudo ser traído por un Caballero de las Cruzadas o por una sacerdotisa de una antigua religión celta que se casó con un antepasado. Los Swan tomaron una decisión similar a la tuya e intentaron eliminar la característica a través de matrimonios mixtos. Durante muchos años se prohibió el matrimonio entre parientes relativamente cercanos, de esa manera consiguieron eliminar gran parte de la naturaleza del clan, pero temen que el alma felina vuelva de nuevo con toda su fuerza si permiten matrimonio entre parientes consanguíneos.

—¿Han conseguido eliminar lo que los hacia diferentes?

—Eliminaron casi todo pero no por completo. Eso explica porque tu esposa corre de manera tan veloz por el bosque, ve en la oscuridad y usa sus uñas como garras. La suave gracia que tiene al caminar o sentarse también viene con su naturaleza felina. Las mujeres de la familia Swan son conocidas por su elegancia, son temperamentales y muy fértiles.

—Eso me hace recordar la noche en que ella llegó al castillo, y como reaccionó al volver —dijo Edward pensativo.

—Siempre pensé que había algo sobre Isabella, pero no sabía que era. El medallón que se le cayó del cuello cuando Jane la atacó fue la pista para que mis investigaciones fueran en la dirección correcta. No fue fácil de descubrir, los Swan guardan secreto sobre eso, llevan siglos empeñados en librarse de la naturaleza felina.

—Tal vez sea imposible transformar por completo la naturaleza de un clan. —al hacer el comentario Edward pensaba en su familia.

—Eso no es necesariamente malo. Ciertos rasgos en nuestro linaje pueden ser útiles, incluso ser envidiados por aquellos que no los tienen. La enorme capacidad para defenderse de Isabella, es buena para ella y debe mantenerse. Cuando Jane la atacó la lanzó a distancia y ella fue capaz de darse la vuelta en el aire como hacen los gatos antes de caer al suelo. Por un momento creí que caería a cuatro patas, pero por alguna razón ella prefirió cruzar sus brazos sobre su vientre y protegerse sin desequilibrarse.

—¿Porque haría algo así?

—Espero que no estés defraudado al enterarte de esto, Edward.

—No lo estoy. Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que tenía sangre Cullen en su familia. Por suerte no es así. Lo que quiero es comparar los hechos que sabemos y preguntarla al respecto.

—No tendrás que esperar mucho... Creo que oigo sus pasos aproximándose. ¡Ten cuidado con sus garras! —sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su primo.

—¿Edward? —llamó Isabella antes de entrar en la sala, traía pequeñas muestras de tejidos para enseñárselas. Ella se sorprendió al notar la presencia de Emmet. —¿Interrumpo algo?

—De ninguna manera —dijo Edward. —Ahora mismo iba a mandar llamarte, hay algo con respecto a tu clan que quiero preguntar.

—¿Jacob escribió otra vez? —al ver la expresión de su marido, Isabella temió que él hubiera sido informado con respecto a su familia antes de que ella le contase. —¿Mi hermano no quiere dar la dote?

—No es eso. ¿Porque no te sientas? Quiero preguntarte algo con respecto a tus antepasados.

—Ella debía de haber confiado en mí y haberme contado la verdad, pensó Edward, enojado, pero viendo la palidez y el aire avergonzado de Isabella. Silenciosa ella aceptó a sentarse poniendo los pequeños trozos de tela en su regazo.

—¿Tienes que decirme algo sobre un antepasado Swan que participó en las cruzadas o una antigua sacerdotisa celta que entro en la familia?

—¿Jacob escribió contándolo todo?

—Emmet es quien lo ha descubierto. Un antepasado Cullen sospechó que había otros sangre pura con los que habíamos perdido el contacto, y comenzó una búsqueda que tradicionalmente hemos seguido nosotros. Siempre hay alguien en la familia que sigue la investigación genealógica, ahora es Emmet quien se ocupa de ello. Vio tu medallón por casualidad, le intrigó y acabó descubriendo lo que tú no me has contado. Le dije que quería eliminar ciertas características del clan, pero no sabía que al casarme iba a añadir otras a mi familia.

—No creí que fuera un problema para sus planes, pues no pertenezco a la misma línea sanguínea.

—¡Entonces cometiste un gran error! ¿No pensaste como serian los niños que podríamos tener al cruzar nuestra sangre?

—¿Puede que tengamos niños capaces de destrozar la garganta de sus enemigos y luego lamerse las manos para limpiarse? —respondió Isabella con aguda ironía.

Emmet soltó una carcajada al oír el comentario, pero Isabella siguió manteniendo la mirada de su marido sin inmutarse. Ella reconocía su error al no haberle informado al respecto de los Swan pero ahora estaba enojada, Edward no podía recriminarla de mantener secretos cuando el no la había contado nada al respecto de la unión de sangre.

—No le veo la gracia. Ahora sería bueno que me hablaras de tu familia.

Isabella respiró profundo decidiendo que sería mejor aclararlo todo de una vez por todas, intentó calmarse antes de comenzar a hablar.

—El origen de nuestra naturaleza felina es incierto, pero parecer ser que hace cientos de años un antepasado mío tuvo un hijo con una mujer de características poco comunes, luego llegaron a Forks donde se casaron y tuvieron más hijos, que a su vez tuvieron más hijos con los mismos rasgos. Cuenta la leyenda que esa mujer era capaz de convertirse en una pantera.

—¿Eso crees?

—Aunque fuera verdad, sus descendientes nunca tuvieron tal capacidad. Sin embargo nuestro clan tiene una naturaleza diferente y también se han creado rumores respecto a nosotros. Hace más de cien años se decidió que nuestro clan intentara eliminar esta naturaleza, y se crearon normas estrictas que prohibían los matrimonios consanguíneos. Cuando un Swan llega a la edad de casarse, debe aprender una lista de nombres de clanes con los que está prohibido casarse. Lo mismo me pasó a mi hace poco tiempo, el nombre de los Cullen no están en esa lista. —finalizó Isabella en tono irónico.

—¿Pero no pudisteis eliminar todas las huellas no? —dijo Edward sin hacer caso de la ironía de su esposa.

—Algunas permanecen. Podemos movernos con rapidez, tenemos uñas fuertes y afiladas, y tenemos una visión que nos permite ver en la oscuridad. A pesar de las estrictas reglas que rigen los matrimonios de mi familia desde hace tantos años, ciertas características permanecerán y es posible que jamás desaparezcan. ¿Quieres anular nuestro matrimonio por esto?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué crees que yo haría tal cosa?

—¡Porque te comportas como si te hubiese traicionado horriblemente!

—¡Deberías de haberme dicho la verdad! No está bien tener secretos con el marido.

Isabella se levantó de un salto, esparciendo por el suelo los tejidos que reposaban en su regazo.

—¡No está bien que me apuntes con el dedo de esa manera.!—¡Tu tampoco has revelado todos tus secretos! —y antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, se giró y se marchó.

El silencio invadió la sala cuando Isabella se marchó, ni Edward ni Emmet se atrevieron a ir tras ella, para que explicara lo que había querido decir. Después de un rato, fue Edward quien finalmente reanudo la conversación.

—No entiendo porque me acusa de guardar secretos. —Aunque sospecho que en realidad lo hace —¿Le has contado tu algo sobre la unión de sangre?

—No, ella no lo sabe.

—¿Estás seguro de que no sabe nada? Las mujeres tienen manera de descubrir los secretos de sus maridos. —Pero la verdad es que debes sentirte afortunado por haber encontrado una esposa tan hermosa y que acepta lo que tú y tu familia son.

Un poco avergonzado y sorprendido ante una posibilidad no prevista. Edward desvió su mirada.

—¿Sera que Isabella se enteró de la unión de sangre?

—Tienes razón —en un impulso se levanto y recogió todas las muestras que ella llevó seguramente para pedirle opinión, y que con la discusión y su repentina partida había dejado esparcidas por el suelo.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —dijo Emmet observando con curiosidad las pequeñas muestras de tejido.

—Es algo que mi esposa iba a mostrarme —Edward comenzó a sentirse culpable por la dureza con que la había tratado.

—¿Por qué no la buscas y hacéis la paces? Al fin y al cabo tu también tienes algo que revelarla y no hay motivos para dudar de la lealtad de Isabella. A veces las personas no actúan de manera perfecta y cometen errores por falta de valor o ingenio, pero no significa que tengan malas intenciones.

Entristecido por la discusión que había provocado con la mujer que amaba. Edward guardó los retales en el bolsillo y se marchó sin decir más. Al poco llegó al cuarto de ellos, con la esperanza de encontrar allí a su esposa.

Isabella se cepillaba el cabello frente a la chimenea —Se giró al oír la puerta, pero su mirada no fue de bienvenida. Avergonzado, Edward se acercó, pero ella volvió a mirar el fuego y comenzó a peinar su pelo de nuevo.

—Nunca consideré la posibilidad de anular el matrimonio —dijo emocionado. —Ni siquiera cuando pensé que Emmet tal vez revelara que éramos parientes, aunque lejanos. Por otra parte considerando todo lo que no te conté antes de casarnos, tienes razón para decirme que no puedo indignarme por no haberme contado sobre tu familia. —Edward tomo el cepillo de sus manos y comenzó a pasárselo por los cabellos, en un gesto que demostraba timidez y sentimiento de culpa. ¿No me estarás escondiendo nada mas? Sintiéndose enfurecida, Isabella consideró que no debía contarle que estaba embarazada.

—No tengo nada que ocultar —intentó convencerse a sí misma de que no mentía, —solo estaba aplazando el momento de hacerle a su marido esa revelación especial.

Edward se inclinó y coloco el cepillo en la silla al lado de Isabella. Luego la tomo del brazo y la hizo levantarse. Se miraron un momento, pero de pronto ella se puso de puntillas y beso sus labios. Edward recibió el toque suave de sus labios con sorpresa, era la primera vez de Isabella tenía un gesto tan audaz. Y no dejó de sorprenderse cuando Isabella bajo besándole el cuello, para su autentico deleite.

Sin embargo, Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que venía después, Isabella desabotonó su camisa y comenzó a besarle el pecho y el estomago. Un momento después, abrió su cinturón y sus labios húmedos y calientes tomaron la erección de su marido con tanta suavidad que el cerró los ojos estremecido de placer. Edward acarició el cabello de su esposa, observando los movimientos de su cabeza, pero sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo, se levantó y la llevó a la cama, penetrándola a continuación y jurándose que jamás volvería a dudar de la lealtad de la mujer que amaba, y no dudaron en acariciarse en la forma en que dos apasionados amantes eran capaces.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, permanecieron abrazados sin decir nada. La paz volvía a ellos, pero ambos sabían que todavía tendrían problemas que superar antes de que la felicidad fuera total. Una vez más Edward desvió su rostro cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Temía no controlarse y consumar la unión de sangre sin tener la certeza de que Isabella lo amaba hasta el punto de aceptar el ritual. En cuanto a ella, seguir sin contar que estaba embarazada, esperaba a hacerlo en la ocasión especial en que todo seria revelado y la unión de sangre ocurriese, probando que su marido la amaba y deseaba tenerla como compañera eterna.


	12. El Rapto

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—Esta perfecta —dijo Isabella, evaluando como había quedado el cuarto.

—No comprendo porque tanto arreglo para hablar con el señor —Bree había acababa de pulir las dos tazas de plata.

—Es una ocasión especial, y quiero celebrar lo que vamos a decir y hacer: Edward consumara nuestra unión tomándome como su compañera eterna y yo le contaré que va a ser padre. Ya hemos esperado diez días para una reacción de Aro después de que Jane nos atacara. No quiero que esta ocasión sea interrumpida o arruinada. No ha pasado nada y no puedo esperar más.

—No es razonable esperar más para revelar que está embarazada —Bree señaló un vestido de seda que Isabella estaba separando. —Cuando vea este vestido mi señor va a desear hacer otras cosas antes que hablar.

—Ese es el plan... —Isabella sonrió con picardía.

—¿En pleno día?

—Es mejor comenzar temprano, porque sin duda estaremos ocupados durante mucho tiempo.

Bree se fue sin decir nada, moviendo la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación, y Isabella se rió al ver la reacción de la mujer. Tal vez fuera un poco escandaloso planear una tarde de amor con su marido, pero era como celebrar una segunda boda. Feliz y emocionada, Isabella había colocado flores que adornaban la mesa servida con vino y frutas, y empezó a preparar el vestido. Comenzó a deshacer el lazo que llevaba y de repente unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por detrás, apretando su pecho con tal fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

—Calla, inútil —murmuró una voz grave en su oído. —Sabes que puedo romperte el cuello si quiero.

Aro, pensó Isabella, sintiendo pánico al ser arrastrada hacia una apertura que desconocía en una esquina de la habitación. El enemigo ataca, después de todo. Seguidamente él la empujó hacia el pasadizo pero ella paró a tocar una piedra de la pared. La puerta se cerró hundiéndolos a ambos en la más profunda oscuridad.

La fuerza con que Aro apretaba su pecho la obligaba a respirar con dificultad. Atontada por el sobresalto y la falta de oxigeno, Isabella sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y lo último que sintió fue que la levantaban del suelo en medio de la oscuridad y la llevaban por una pequeña escalera de caracol.

Edward y Emmet se acababan de sentarse a la mesa principal para comer cuando Bree llegó.

—La señora Isabella dese que se encuentre con ella en su cuarto.

—¿Mi esposa no se siente bien?

—No es eso, señor —Bree se ruborizó

—Gracias Bree. Subiré en unos minutos.

—¿Por qué esperar a subir? —preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa cuando Bree se marchó.

—Algo me dice que esta es una ocasión especial. Puedo parecer infantil pero estoy nervioso.

Emmet aumento su sonrisa, e iba a decir algo cuando un vasallo entró en la sala y corrió hacia ellos.

—Tenemos visita, mi señor.

—¡Ya veo! —El grupo apareció en el gran arco de piedra de la entrada al salón del castillo.

La familia Swan, reconoció Edward. Tres hombres venían al frente, y su similitudes con Isabella, eran más fuertes que sus diferencias. Su pelo tenía el mismo tono castaño, y sus rasgos faciales eran masculinos pero al mismo tiempo suaves. Aunque más grandes y corpulentos, tenían la misma piel blanca que Isabella. Una mujer los acompañaba, y tras ella un hombre más bien pequeño hacia lo posible por esconderse detrás de las faldas de ella. Se pararon ante la mesa, y entonces una muchacha se adelantó corriendo y se puso frente a todos.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —la joven preguntó, levantando la barbilla desafiante.

—Tú debes ser Emily —adivino Edward levantándose con una sonrisa. —Tu hermana esta en nuestro cuarto. ¿Por qué no se sientan y comen con nosotros? Hay comida y bebida suficiente para todos. ¿Cómo Isabella en este momento no está, les molestaría si les sugiero que se presenten?

El más alto de los tres hombres se adelantó cuando Edward daba la vuelta alrededor de la mesa para recibirlos y se presentó como Lord Jacob Swan, y seguidamente presentó a los demás,. Mirándolos con más atención Edward comenzó a notar sutiles diferencias físicas entre ellos y su esposa. Jacob tenia los cabellos negros, pero los ojos castaño claro. Seth y Nahuel, hermanos gemelos de Jacob y Isabella, tenían el cabello más oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un color achocolatado, como los de Isabella. Emily era una bella joven a punto de convertirse en una dama, se parecía mucho a su hermana, con el pelo muy largo, castaño, liso y ojos marrones. Cuando Jacob presentó a Sue, Edward dio un paso adelante la tomo la mano y se la beso en un saludo respetuoso, pero el hombre delgado que se escondía a su izquierda le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—El hombre delgado es el marido de Sue —dijo Jacob —El hombre la llevó a su casa cuando la encontró desmayada después de huir de los ladrones que atacaron la escolta de mi hermana. A despertarse y ver que estaba en la cama de un extraño, Sue decidió que debía casarse con ella para mantener su dignidad y reputación.

—¡Por favor, cojan sitio en la mesa! —dijo Edward esforzándose para no reír ante la manera en que Sue fue presentada. Luego se volvió hacia el Denali que había presentado a la comitiva y todavía estaba en el salón. —Haz que llamen a mi esposa y la avisen que tenemos visita.

—Yo misma la llamaré si me dice donde esta —se ofreció Emily, haciendo intención de salir.

—Siéntate —ordenó Jacob —Debí dejarte dentro del baúl.

—¿Baúl? —Emmet repitió cuan la joven ocupo la silla de al lado.

—Un cofre donde deberían de venir las pertenencias de Isabella, y que sin embargo lo que traía era a esta tortura con forma de niña. No comprendo cómo pudo estar en silencio durante dos días —dijo Jacob mirando a su joven hermana. —Me arrepiento de no haberla dejado encerrada dentro.

Sonriendo. Edward tomo asiento después que lo hicieron los Swan. —Otros Denali entraron en el salón, trayendo más comida y bebida, el grupo recién llegado empezó a servirse. De repente, Bree apareció corriendo.

—¡Mi señor! —gritaba afligida —¡La señora ha desaparecido de su cuarto!

El grito de Bree aun resonaba en el salón, cuando Edward corrió escaleras arriba. Al entrar en el cuarto notó que Isabella había organizado una comida intima para los dos, pero no había rastro de ella. Angustiado Edward vio el hermoso vestido de seda encima de la cama deduciendo que fue raptada antes de que pudiese vestirse.

—¡Aro! —adivino Emmet al llegar y ver el cuarto vacio

—¡Por supuesto! —Edward sintió una oleada de miedo al pensar en lo que podría haber hecho a la mujer que amaba. Pero no entiendo como se la llevó de aquí. Isabella no le acompañaría por propia voluntad.

—Debe de haber un pasadizo secreto.

—¡Mi señor! —Bree los alcanzó en el cuarto. Usted no me dio tiempo a que le enseñara el mensaje que encontré.

El mensaje que Bree le pasó era muy claro: si quería tener a su esposa de vuelta, debía encontrarse con Aro en las cuevas. Maldiciendo Edward dio un paso en dirección a la puerta, pero Emmet le pidió que esperase un momento, quitando el mensaje de las manos de Edward lo leyó.

—¡No vas a ir solo! No confió en que Aro cumpla lo que dice. De cualquier manera, el mensaje no dice que debas ir solo.

—¿Que le ha pasado a mi hermana? —Jacob, al entrar supo que algo malo pasaba.

—Han raptado a Isabella.

—¿Usted ha expuesto a mi hermana a sus enemigos?

—Debo admitir que sí. —¡Pero nunca creí que llegarían hasta este punto! Ella corre peligro, quien la capturó ve a la gente de fuera del clan como animales de los que nos alimentamos.

—¡Tenemos que rescatarla! —dijo Jacob ¿Sabe donde esta?

La idea de confrontar al hermano de Isabella con las cuevas y oscuros secretos de Masen era terrible, porque Jacob querría llevarse a su esposa de vuelta. Edward tenía la esperanza que de la naturaleza especial del clan Swan lo pusiera en una posición más favorable, pero nunca previeron lo que había ocurrido.

—Sé dónde está mi esposa, no es necesario que venga conmigo. Yo la liberaré.

—¡Iré con usted donde sea! —La seguridad de mi hermana está en juego.

—No puedo protegerlo en el lugar al que voy, es muy peligroso. Además, esta lucha no es algo que deba presenciar.

—Insisto en acompañarlo. Ya conozco la naturaleza de su familia, mi hermana ha estado fuera el tiempo suficiente para que me informe al respecto de su clan, y de quien o que son. Y algo me dice que usted sabe quien somos nosotros, por lo que será capaz de guardar nuestros secretos de familia como nosotros guardaremos los suyos. Ayudaré a rescatar a mi hermana —sentenció Jacob —Pero le daré el derecho de matar a quien la capturó.

—Tal vez se informó de nosotros, pero no tiene ni idea de la barbarie del conflicto en el que pretende meterse.

—Puedo no tener dientes afilados, fuerza sobrenatural o capacidad de recuperarme con rapidez de las heridas, pero me defiendo bien con los dones que la naturaleza me ha concedido.

—Entonces venga conmigo. Pero venga solo.

—Está bien, —Jacob se giró hacia Bree, que permanecía en el cuarto restregándose las manos con desesperación. —Avise a mis hermanos y los demás para que continúen comiendo, y esperen a que volvamos.

—Tenemos que descubrir cómo se la llevó Aro —dijo Edward a Emmet, tirando de él a un lado, mientras Jacob daba instrucciones a Bree —Debe de haber un pasadizo.

Emmet no tardó en descubrir la entrada secreta que daba a una estrecha escalera de caracol que llevaba hacia las cuevas subterráneas. Edward tomo una de las grandes velas que pendían de la pared y se preparó para entrar en el pasadizo junto con Emmet y Jacob. Antes de que entraran Tyler apareció.

—¡Cuenta conmigo mi señor!

Edward palmeó su hombro en un gesto de gratitud por la lealtad demostrada, y lideró al grupo en dirección al pasadizo. La luz de la vela creaba sombras en la escalera secreta que descendía a los subterráneos del castillo. La ira de Edward aumentaba a cada paso que daba, pero en su corazón crecía el temor de que hubiesen herido a Isabella.

—Aro pagara por cada arañazo que tenga mi esposa, —pensó él —Esta vez no habrá tregua, tolerancia o piedad.

Isabella soltó un gemido de dolor cuando Aro la empujó y la hizo sentar sobre una piedra de la caverna. Estaba en una especie de salón principal subterráneo, y a juzgar por el gran numero de presentes, todos los sangre pura de Masen estaban reunidos allí, y la miraban.

Isabella observó aquellas caras pálidas, intentando averiguar que pensaban. Algunos tenían la misma expresión hostil que ella siempre vio en Aro y Jane, otros parecían más amistosos, pero era imposible saber si había quien apoyase a Edward entre ellos.

—¿Crees que vendrá a buscarla? —preguntó un hombre sujetando un cuenco con agua en el que Aro se lavaba las manos, dando a entender que se sentía sucio por haberla tocado.

—Claro que vendrá corriendo, a juzgar por la manera como nuestro estúpido Lord corría tras esta puta antes de casarse.

Enojada, Isabella cerró los puños, luchando contra el impulso de levantarse y dar un puñetazo al despreciable de Aro. Pero sabía que arriesgaba su vida si lo hiciese, aunque no tenia garantías de que él fuese a dejarla vivir cuando Edward viniese.

—Es una lástima que Jane no esté aquí para disfrutar de esto... —Comentó Aro —Ella deseaba ver el momento en que destruiríamos a esta infame mujer que se ha atrevido a convertirse en la dueña de Masen. Me cuesta creer tuviera la suficiente fuerza para vencer a Jane, pero pagará por haberla asesinado.

—¡Edward no asesinó a Jane! —protestó Isabella. —Ella nos hubiera matado si Edward no hubiera intervenido. Si desea traicionar al señor de Masen para ocupar su lugar, al menos tenga la valentía de no mentir.

Aro levantó el brazo para golpearla, pero antes de que lo hiciese una mujer alta y más mayor se colocó entre los dos y ofreció un vaso de cidra a Isabella, sin darse cuenta que impidió el ataque. Sin embargo la amable sonrisa que mostraba la hizo pensar que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

—¡Siobhan! —rugió Aro. —¡Esta desgraciada no un huésped de honor!

—¡Y tampoco una criminal! Es una dama bien nacida, hermana de un Lord y merece ser tratada con cortesía.

—Una dama mortal vale menos que una campesina. —Aro no escondía su desprecio.

Isabella bebió un trago del vaso. Llegó a la conclusión de que Aro la provocaba intencionadamente, buscando que ella lo replicara. Buscaba pretextos para ir contra ella. Su juego estaba claro, pero los presentes no parecían no querer enterarse.

¿Esperaba Aro que sería tan fácil? ¿Sabría que tendría que enfrentarse con Emmet y Tyler, así como a otros miembros del clan que descendían de matrimonios mixtos? Sin contar que los Denali también eran leales a Edward. Aro causaría una guerra dentro del clan, y a juzgar por la naturaleza de los Cullen, sería una guerra larga, brutal y sangrienta.

—¿En qué piensas? ¿Crees qué tu gallardo caballero te salvará? —interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—No —replicó Isabella, controlándose para no dejarse llevar por la ira. —Me preguntaba por qué hace todo lo posible por destruir un clan a que afirma quiere salvar.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—No lo son —dijo Isabella, dándose cuenta de que varios sangre pura se ponían detrás de ella, no como una amenaza, si no como un gesto de solidaridad. —Se que nos va a dejar escapar con vida, pero ¿cree que va a ocupar el trono de Masen sin problemas? No todos los miembros del clan están a disgusto con Lord Cullen. Mi marido tiene sangre mixta, pero Edward sigue siendo el hijo y heredero del señor de Masen que lo precedió. Además los hombres de mi familia no dejaran mi muerte impune. Y no olvide que Garret el primo de Edward, es aliado de mi marido. Usted afirma querer el bien para los sangre pura, pero solo quiere el poder para sí mismo.

Al callarse, Isabella notó que otro caballero se colocaba detrás de ella, y tuvo la certeza de que Edward tenía aliados en las cuevas. Mejor aún se dio cuenta que sus palabras debían de haber causado efecto, pues algunos sangre pura hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, y miraban a Aro con curiosidad.

—No tenemos miedo de los mortales o miembros del clan con sangre hibrida.

—Los Cullen descendientes de mortales por parte de padre o madre siguen siendo miembros legítimos del clan.

—El padre de Edward sabía que mancharía la sangre del heredero al trono al casarse con una mortal. Ahora su hijo pretende seguir el ejemplo infame de su padre. ¡Basta! Si Edward gana, en poco tiempo estaremos todos casándonos con mujeres de fuera de la familia. Sería mejor unirnos a cerdos antes de estar de acuerdo con planes tan indignos.

—¿Se cree superior a los miembros de otros clanes? Debo reconocer que los Cullen tienen una gran belleza física, viven más y se curan de heridas como por arte de magia. Pero no olvide que los Cullen también pueden morir, y ese será su destino si insiste en guerrear con todos los que no sean sangre pura.

—Somos muchos y mataremos a quienes atrevan a enfrentarse a nosotros.

—Los sangre pura son numerosos, pero hay algo que no tienen, la capacidad de reproducirse a la misma velocidad que los que llaman mortales. Podrán a cualquiera que no sea sangre pura, pero otros nacerán para vengar a sus familiares asesinados. Al final, serán vencidos ya que no podrán cubrir las pérdidas como hacen los otros.

Las palabras de Isabella todavía resonaban en la cueva, cuando Aro dio otro paso adelante para atacarla, pero los caballeros tras Isabella se aproximaron para protegerla. Pero lo fuese a ocurrir fue interrumpido por el ruido de pasos aproximándose.

—Creo que mi gallardo salvador llega —dijo Isabella con ironía, aludiendo a la manera con la que Aro de refirió a Edward.

Y espero que tenga un plan para sacarnos de esta situación comprometida, que podría significar la muerte. Pensó para sí misma antes de que todos miraran hacia la oscura cueva de donde venían los ruidos.


	13. Pelea Final

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—¡Suelta a mi esposa, Aro!

Isabella sintió alivio y terror al mismo tiempo cuando apareció Edward, un instante después Emmet se colocaba al frente para protegerla.

—¿Qué hace Jacob aquí? —preguntó con un murmullo a Emmet, sabiendo que lo que su hermano vería y preguntándose si Edward le permitiría verlo.

—Insistió en acompañarnos —explicó Emmet sin desviar la mirada de Aro —¿Estas herida?

—Estoy bien, excepto por el hecho de que Aro me usó para llegar a Edward.

—Si hubiera no sido contigo, habría buscado otra manera de enfrentarse a Edward. Ya que él es lo único que se interpone en su deseo de ser señor de Masen

—¡No voy a liberar a tu mujer, Edward, todavía puede serme útil!

—Dijiste que la soltarías si yo venía. Pues bien, aquí estoy, y no me iré hasta que resolvamos esta cuestión. La presencia de Isabella ya no es necesaria.

—¿Me tomas por tonto? ¿Crees que tu plan de destruir el clan, mezclando nuestra sangre con la de seres impuros, va a triunfar independientemente de lo que ocurra entre nosotros?¿Crees que podemos morir ahora que en el vientre de tu esposa crece un heredero?

—Tú me insultas con hechos que todavía no han ocurrido.

—No es mentira. Esta puta lleva un hijo en su vientre, la oí hablar con Bree al respecto.

—No es justo que Edward se entere de esta manera, pensó Isabella, ruborizándose cuando todos se volvieron a mirarla.

Edward parecía conmocionado y aterrorizado, y ella comprendía la razón, porque el riesgo que ahora corría era más que el de perder el titulo de señor de Masen, su propia vida o la de su esposa. Como señor y caballero Edward estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la guerra en una lucha a muerte, pero amenazar a su hijo era amenazarlo a él en lo que más apreciaba, su deseo de ser padre y tener herederos que continuaran el clan.

—¿Es verdad, ni amor? —preguntó Edward mirándola con temor.

—Sí. Tenía intención de contártelo, y por eso preparé una comida especial en nuestro cuarto.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estas embarazada?

—Unos dos meses más o menos. Quede poco después de casarnos. Te dije que era una mujer fértil. —Isabella odiaba tener que contar las cosas de esa manera.

—¿Lo ves? Dijo Aro, levantando la vista y dirigiéndose a los sangre pura alrededor de la cueva. Si no hacemos algo rápidamente, dentro de poco seremos liderados por un heredero infame, que tendrá todavía menos sangre pura en sus venas que el señor actual. Tenemos que acabar con esta línea impura antes de que arruine nuestro clan.

—Es difícil de creer que puedas decir algo tan absurdo, Aro —dijo una voz femenina de repente.

Todavía aturdido por lo que acababa de descubrir, Edward vio que Siobhan daba un paso adelante y se enfrentaba a Aro.

La elegante dama de pelo rojo encendido era una de las mujeres mayores más respetadas entre los sangre pura y todos la miraban ahora. Aro quería romper una de las normas más antiguas y valiosas que regían las tradiciones Cullen, la de jamás dañar a una mujer embarazada o un niño. Un murmullo de asombro resonó en la cueva, demostrando que Aro empezaba a ir por un camino que le llevaba al aislamiento.

—Vieja, has llegado a sentir lástima por la gente de fuera de nuestro clan y a cuidar sus enfermedades y heridas, y a causa de esta puta Jane murió.

—Jane murió por que intentó matar a la esposa del señor —replicó Siobhan —¡No intentes sembrar la discordia entre los Cullen, y jamás te atrevas a pedir que manchemos nuestras manos con sangre de una mujer embarazada y su hijo no nacido. Este será el primer Cullen nacido en decenas de años, y aunque su madre pertenezca a otro clan, este feto tiene sangre de nuestra familia que perpetuará nuestro linaje! —las palabras de la señora provocaron murmullos de aceptación entre los sangre pura.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en manchar nuestra sangre con la sangre inmunda de los de fuera?

—Me estas cansando, solo repites el mismo insulto —dijo Jacob entrando en la discusión —será mejor que te calles.

—Como se atreve a darnos ordenes un extraño. ¿Cómo se puede prestar atención a estos inútiles? —dijo Aro mirando a Edward.

Jacob rugió al oír tal insulto y se adelantó a atacar a Aro, pero Edward se colocó entre los dos para evitar la lucha. Con todo, la sorpresa, la conmoción y la curiosidad cundió entre los presentes, porque si Isabella parecía una gata furiosa y enojada, su hermano parecía un león salvaje.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Isabella. —Jacob está perdiendo el control.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo Emmet sonriendo.

—No es nada divertido. —avisó Isabella. —No puedes imaginarte lo que Jacob es capaz de hacer cuando pierde la cabeza.

—Yo te desafío a luchar —intervino Edward, intentando evitar una lucha entre los sangre pura y Jacob. —Si muero, declaro públicamente que Emmet es mi heredero y protector de mi esposa, y se algo le pasara a ella o mi hijo, entonces Emmet me sucederá en el trono de Masen y Tyler será su primer caballero.

Edward notó con satisfacción que una sombra enturbiaba la mirada de Aro, que sin duda comprendía lo que eso implicaba: Emmet y Tyler eran totalmente sangre pura, y eso anulaba el argumento de que el clan Cullen estaba siendo empañado al permitir que entraran los miembros de otros clanes en la familia. Al hacer esta declaración, aislaba todavía más a Aro y conseguía aliados.

En ese momento, Emmet se giró para decir algo a Tyler, apostado detrás de Isabella, y sin darse cuenta la dejó desprotegida por un momento. Una fracción de segundo. Aro sacó un puñal y salto hacia ella apuntándola directamente al vientre. Sin embargo un montón de cuerpos se interpusieron entre Isabella y Aro para protegerla y el agresor terminó clavando el puñal en la espalda de otra persona.

—¡Isabella! —gritaron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estoy bien! —grito ella luchando para salir de entre aquellos que la habían protegido con sus propios cuerpos.

Cuando se liberó, vio que Emmet había recibido la puñalada que iba destinada a ella y corrió a ayudarlo con la sensación de que sombras flotaban a su lado, acompañando sus movimientos. El puñal por suerte se había clavado por debajo de su hombro, y ella respiró hondo antes de sacarlo hacia fuera. Emmet soltó un gemido de dolor, pero al momento siguiente la herida comenzó a curarse.

—¡Mata a este desgraciado, Edward, o lo haré yo! —gritó Jacob.

Aun fascinada por la visión de la herida curándose como si fuese magia. Isabella se giró al oír el grito de su hermano, pero no pudo verlo, muchos caballeros sangre pura estaban delante de ella.

—Mi hermano está verdaderamente enfadado, Emmet. Cuando esta así. Jacob es peligroso como un león.

—La verdad es que parece un león —comentó el con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Puedes verlo? ¿Esta su pelo creciendo y de punta?

—Como si fuera una melena —dijo Emmet con aire divertido. —Pero Edward le mandó venir aquí, se prepara para enfrentarse a Aro —Mejor te pones detrás de mí, creo que no te va a gustar esta pelea.

Jacob no tardó en acercarse, y después de abrazar a su hermano, se colocó en mejor posición, rodeada por los caballeros sangre pura. No deseaba ver el enfrentamiento entre Edward y Aro, pero tenía que saber que ocurría.

Edward fue hacia un lado de la cueva que servía de salón principal y Aro lo siguió. Ambos empuñaban largas y afiladas dagas de plata. Unos pocos hombres hicieron intención de seguir a Aro, pero otros se lo impidieron,. Demostrando que la situación era clara, Aro estaba aislado por Edward al nombrar un sangre pura como sucesor si le ocurriera algo.

—El enfrentamiento tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. —dijo Aro.

—Luchamos porque no me dejas otra opción.

—Te haré pagar por pretender liderar a quienes al contrario que tu poseen sangre totalmente pura.

—Soy señor de los Cullen por herencia paterna.

—También te haré pagar por matar a Jane.

El orgullo y la vanidad causaron la muerte de Jane. Eres tu quién pagará por haberte atrevido a atacar a mi esposa, la señora de Masen.

—Jane valía diez veces más que esa mortal miserable... Y cuando acabe contigo, me ocuparé de ella y de ese feto infame que lleva en su vientre.

Edward no escucho sus insultos, sabía que Aro quería cegarlo de ira para aumentar sus posibilidades de vencer, pero también sabía que mantener el control lo haría más ágil. Esta lucha tendría que ganarla, ya que quería disfrutar la vida al lado de su esposa.

Aro atacó de repente, con toda la fuerza y la rapidez que su naturaleza salvaje le proporcionaba, pero Edward consiguió desviar el golpe. Los dos se enzarzaron en un feroz y salvaje combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Edward tenía la desventaja de no poder curar sus heridas rápidamente, y eso le hacía evitar al máximo las mordeduras de los puntiagudos dientes de su oponente. Su ventaja era el amor que sentía por su clan, y por el deseo de sobrevivir para prolongar la existencia de su familia.

Aro atacaba como un lobo salvaje, pero Edward desviaba los golpes con astucia y agilidad, y contraatacaba con ferocidad. Al poco ambos mostraron lesiones, las de Aro eran profundas, pero Edward ya estaba empezando a tambalearse.

El final de la lucha fue repentino e inesperado. Con un golpe de Edward la daga de Aro cayó al suelo, sorprendido, Aro dejo el lado izquierdo de su pecho sin protección durante un segundo, lo que fue aprovechado por Edward para hundir la daga en su corazón, hiriéndolo mortalmente. Aro lanzó un espantoso grito antes de caer, pero Edward fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie y cayó a su lado. En el silencio el eco del grito de Aro aun resonaba por los corredores oscuros de la inmensa cueva, mientras Edward luchaba por mantenerse erguido. La hemorragia causada por las lesiones sufridas formó un charco de sangre, le iba a costar la vida si algo inesperado no ocurría, un pura sangre se arrodilló al lado de Edward y le ofreció su cuello, y un tercero llegó, seguido de otro.

—¿Qué está pasando?. preguntó Isabella con tristeza, pues los caballeros delante de ella la impedían ver lo que pasaba.

—Edward está muy débil —explicó Emmet —es mejor que no mires lo que hacen, pues podría afectarte. De todos modos, hay muchos caballeros alrededor de nuestro Lord dándole lo que necesita para recuperarse, no conseguirás ver a tu marido.

Jacob se acercó y miró a Isabella.

—Creía que lo sabía todo de los Cullen pero estaba engañado. Te llevare de vuelta a Forks si lo deseas.

—Ella se queda aquí —avisó Emmet.

—Es mi hermana quien debe decidirlo.

Jacob estaba conmocionado por la visión de Edward bebiéndose sangre de sus caballeros, pero no parecía tan sorprendido como era de esperar. Isabella se preguntó cómo y cuándo se había informado el sobre los Cullen.

—No quiero irme, Jacob, pero agradezco tu oferta.

—Piénsalo bien. No sé si estas personas algún día te aceptaran sin prejuicios, pues la forma que hablan de que no eres como ellos revela una gran arrogancia.

—Aro era el peor de todos, Jacob. El produjo los conflictos y generó odio entre los demás. Tal vez deba esperar para que me acepten, pero Edward es el padre de mi hijo y Masen es su hogar. Hay muchos rumores sobre los Cullen, pero sé que entre ellos hay gente buena y mala como en todas las familias. Y... —necesitó un instante para concluir —... bien, yo amo a mi marido. —terminó provocando una sonrisa en Emmet.

—Tu eres dueña de tu destino hermana mía. Por mi parte te digo que las puertas de Forks están abiertas por si alguna vez quieres volver.

—Tu hermana también forma parte de nuestra familia ahora, y daremos nuestra vida para protegerla. —afirmo Emmet.

—He hecho algunos amigos aquí, hermano. Son leales y me aprecian.

—Estoy feliz querida mía —dijo Siobhan acercándose —Estoy segura de que a partir de ahora tendrá muchos amigos en Masen. Aro influyó con sus historias en nosotros, pero lo que ha ocurrido hoy deja claro que Lord Edward, desea lo mejor para todos y merece nuestra lealtad y respeto. —con una ligera inclinación, mostró que aceptaba a Isabella como señora de Masen. —Sera para mí un honor si me permite ayudar a traer al mundo a su hijo. Puede preguntar a Bree al respecto; tengo experiencia como partera, y fui quien la ayudo en el nacimiento de su hijo Peter.

—¡Gracias! Es muy amable de su parte. Confieso que he estado tan ocupada en decidir cómo y cuándo dar la buena nueva a mi marido que todavía no he empezado a pensar en los preparativos para el nacimiento de mi hijo.

—Mejor cuéntaselo todo a ella —sugirió Jacob. —La partera debe conocer los hechos que rigen nuestra naturaleza.

—¿Han tenido problemas en los partos de la familia? —quiso saber Siobhan.

—Las mujeres Swan nunca tiene complicaciones en la gestación o el parto, son fértiles como las demás. El problema es que en general nacen gemelos...

—¡Ah! —Siobhan sonrió con dulzura. —Consideramos el nacimiento de gemelos como una bendición. Sin embargo, es mejor no decírselo a nuestro Lord, porque conociéndolo, el estará preocupado en exceso por la salud de nuestra señora. ¡Le daremos una sorpresa! —ella acarició la mano de Isabella, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

La conmoción entre los presentes se había enfriado, y Edward se había levantado y caminaba en dirección a su esposa. Cuando se aproximó Isabella lo abrazó tiernamente.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?

—¡Bien, y contenta de verte recuperado!

—No puedes imaginar lo feliz que me siento al saber que estas embarazada —murmuro en el oído de Isabella.

—¡Yo también lo estoy! Quería darte la noticia de una manera especial, pero algo malo pasaba siempre que lo preparaba.

—Lo que importa es que todo ha terminado y tu estas a salvo y libre de enemigos —Edward beso su cara con suavidad. —Haríamos una gran celebración hoy mismo, pero debes estar cansada y es mejor que reposes.

—No quiero descansar. Me pondré ropa limpia y me preparare para celebrarlo.

—Llevare a mi hermana a sus aposentos —dijo Jacob aproximándose —Seguro que todos quieren ver que está sana y salva. A propósito querida hermana. Sue está bien y vino con nosotros —La noticia hizo que Isabella mostrara una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward beso a Isabella, antes de que Jacob la tomara por el brazo y se fueran. Antes de que Edward saliese, Siobhan se dirigió a él

—La señora está de acuerdo en que la ayude en el parto —si el señor lo permite, naturalmente.

—Con mucho gusto, Siobhan. —Edward la autorizó con una sonrisa. —¡Me cuesta creer que voy a ser padre! Y tampoco puede creer que se haya terminado el conflicto dentro de nuestro clan, para que podamos celebrar el nacimiento de un Cullen.

—Si me permite decirlo señor... Su esposa sabe hablar bien y había convencido a muchos de quien tenía razón.

—Mi amada esposa es bella e inteligente, y me considero un hombre afortunado por haberla encontrado.

—No tengo la menor duda de eso, mi querido Lord. Ahora es mejor que vuelva al castillo, y se prepare para la celebración. Habrá mucha comida y vino para brindar, el futuro esta sonriendo a los Cullen.

Emocionado, Edward no se contuvo y abrazó a la señora con afecto. Ahora que Aro y Jane habían desaparecido, su clan volvía a unirse. El futuro les sonreía.


	14. Mordida

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Edward miró a los presentes en el salón del castillo, estaba feliz y orgulloso. Los sangre pura estaban presentes al completo, para celebrar la noticia del embarazo y en breve el nacimiento de dos herederos del clan. Unos pocos sangre pura se excusaron de ir, pero estaban aislados, después de lo que paso en la cueva, y las explicaciones de la misma Isabella, los miembros del clan la habían aceptado como la dueña legitima del castillo. Y aun mas, al quedarse embarazada tan rápidamente fue interpretado como una prueba de que Edward tenía razón al casarse con una mujer que no fuera del clan, a fin de asegurar el futuro.

El sonrió al mirar a los hermanos de Isabella en medio del salón, todos rodeados por mujeres sangre pura. Seguramente ninguno de ellos tenía planes de boda a la vista, pues Swan tenían reglas muy estrictas sobre el matrimonio, pero era posible que en breve algunos hijos bastardos formaran parte del clan Cullen. Lo importante era que los Swan aceptaban el matrimonio de Isabella, tal vez porque ya había sido consumado. Y además ella estaba embarazada. De todos modos las dos familias decidieron dejar rencillas a un lado y unir sus líneas de sangre, un acuerdo tranquilo, cordial y feliz.

Tengo que dejar de reír y animar todo el tiempo, si no van a pensar que estoy borracho. Reflexionó Edward. ¿Pero como esconder la alegría que sentía? El sueño de ser padre se volvía realidad. Aunque la unión de sangre con Isabella no hubiera ocurrido, su alegría era enorme.

—Empiezo a pensar que ha llegado la hora de que también me case, amigo mío. Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo, he encontrado una cana en mi cabeza.

—Pero todavía tienes un futuro por delante... —Edward sonrió. —Y te garantizo que es más satisfactorio tener una compañera con quien compartir la vida, que no una sucesión de mujeres diferentes. —El señor de Masen dejo de sonreír de repente y adquirió una expresión seria. —Debes elegir con cuidado, pues si no te unes a una pura sangre, vivirás mucho más que ella. Tu no envejeces al ritmo normal como yo, y tendrás que estar en este mundo mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerdas el dolor de mi padre cuando murió mi madre? Por un momento me dio miedo de que iba a vivir más que yo, y tuviese que soportar también el dolor de la muerte de un hijo.

—No lo sé Edward... siempre he creído ser un sangre pura, pero empiezo a tener mis dudas es posible que algún antepasado me haya proporcionado sangre de alguien ajeno al clan. Empecé a investigar mi ascendencia genealógica, y todavía necesito saber más para asegurarme.

—¿Tiene eso mucha importancia para ti?

—Yo diría que no me hace perder el sueño... —replico Emmet en broma. —Necesito saberlo por una única razón, si no voy a vivir muchos años, no quiero desperdiciar mi vida sin unirme a alguien.

—De todas formas vivirás más que yo. —Edward noto que Emmet miraba a Emily, y parecía gustarle las maneras desinhibidas de la hermana de Isabella que hablaba y reía con unos y otros. —Ella tiene una larga vida por delante. —dijo Edward parpadeando.

—Lo se... —Emmet sonrió. —voy a ofrecerle un poco de cidra —dijo antes de partir.

—Hora de ir con mi esposa, pensó Edward pensó para si mismo, y reconociendo que le hubiera gustado una celebración más intima con Isabella. Sin embargo Jacob se aproximó antes de que pudiera ir. El hermano de Isabella sonreía amigablemente y su expresión puso de manifiesto que definitivamente aceptaba la naturaleza de su cuñado.

—Estoy feliz por el rumbo que han tomado las cosas. —Jacob dijo al llegar. —Mi hermana me ha explicado que tu nunca te alimentas de sangre humana, a no ser para curarte de una herida muy profunda o de una enfermedad mortal.

—Ella dice la verdad. Incluso herido también puedo alimentarme de sangre de animales para recuperarme. Y como viste la sangre que necesité me fue ofrecida por mis caballeros. Así es como lo hacemos. La aceptamos cuando nos ofrecen el liquido vital para curarnos y jamás atacamos a seres humanos para satisfacer nuestro instinto, a no ser que sean enemigos en el campo de batalla, o ladrones como los que atacaron a Isabella. El clan Cullen también tiene sus reglas de comportamiento, y esta es una de ellas. Si un miembro del clan transgrede esta regla, será castigado de modo terrible y sin piedad.

—¿Pero la sed de sangre sigue existiendo en ti, no es así?

—Sí y no, amigo mío. —Edward apreciaba tener la oportunidad de explicárselo todo a su cuñado de una vez por todas. —Necesitamos ingerir sangre, pero con comer carne cruda nos basta. Quiero que sepas que Isabella no corre ningún peligro viviendo con nosotros, ni ella ni nadie de su familia.

—Mi familia no tiene esa necesidad, y no puedo decir que me agrade esta forma de ser, pero acepto vuestra naturaleza, y creo cuando me dices que no representáis un peligro para nosotros.

—Sospecho que vosotros también tenéis algunos rasgos en el familia que lucháis por mantener controlados. —sugirió Edward, haciendo sonreír a Jacob.

—Mi hermana me contó que tu sabes acerca de nosotros. Pero te puedo asegurar que los hombres de la familia no suelen ronronear... —Jacob soltó una sonora carcajada antes de marcharse.

Al quedarse de nuevo solo, Edward aprovecho la oportunidad para ir rápidamente al encuentro de Isabella, que hablaba con Emily.

—Supongo que vienes a llevarte a mi hermana de la fiesta —dijo la despierta muchacha, cuando Edward se acercó y tomó a su esposa por la cintura.

—Creo que si... Tu hermana necesita descansar un poco.

—¡Bueno, espero que en verdad la lleves a... digamos... descansar! —Emily sonrió dando un beso en la cara a Isabella, antes de marcharse dando saltos en dirección a la gran mesa donde se servía comida, bebida, dulces y bollos.

—¿Es bueno tener jóvenes llenos de alegría y energía en el castillo, no es verdad? —pregunto Isabella a Edward, mientras él la conducía fuera del salón en dirección a sus aposentos.

—Si amor mío. Los sangre pura, siempre aprecian y protegen a los más jóvenes. Incluso en tiempos oscuros, hace siglos, cuando vagaban por la noche. Pasar la infancia en Masen, significa crecer rodeado de amor, cariño y protección. Te alegraras al ver la manera como tratamos a nuestros niños, y te sorprenderás al ver cuando protegidos estarán en cualquier parte de nuestro feudo. Igual que Peter y los últimos que nacieron aquí hace muchos años, tuvieron esa suerte.

—Es triste cuando un linaje pierde la capacidad de reproducirse y generar nuevos seres.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero es un hecho del que no se puede huir. Los matrimonios entre parientes para proteger un linaje acaban debilitando el clan, y en algún momento es necesario traer gente nueva a la familia. Supe eso hace tiempo, y estoy feliz de ver que la mayoría de los Cullen entienden esta realidad.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Edward fue a avivar el fuego de la chimenea, ¡Por fin llegó la hora! Pensó, sería una noche especial, en la cual unas cosas terminarían y otras se iniciarían, y era imprescindible que él le contase a Isabella, sobre la unión de sangre y su deseo de hacerla su compañera eterna. Existía el riesgo de que se negara a ser mordida, pero algo le decía que si Isabella no aceptase hacerlo, no lo rechazaría y recriminaría la necesidad presente en su naturaleza y que no podía evitar. Cuando terminó con la chimenea, Edward se dio la vuelta, y sonrió al notar que Isabella estaba tras el biombo, quitándose el vestido para ponerse en camisón.

—Voy a pedirte algo mi amor. Pero antes debo decirte una necesidad que todavía tengo en mi, aunque he asegurado haberla perdido por no ser un sangre pura autentico.

Isabella sintió acelerarse su corazón al oír aquello, pero permaneció tras el biombo, pues la conversación sería más fácil si no se vieran cara a cara.

—¿Me quieres contar sobre la unión de sangre, Edward?

—¡Sí! —el se mostro sorprendido. —¿Quién te hablo de ello?

—Bree. Ella vio que todavía no tenía la marca.

—Eso hace las cosas más fáciles para mí. —pensó —¿Te conto como sucede?

—En lugar de meter la cabeza en la almohada cuando hacemos el amor y llegamos al clímax, tú me muerdes el cuello y tomas un poco de sangre.

Isabella hablaba con tanta tranquilidad, demostrando que se enfrentaba a la situación con tanta naturalidad, que a Edward de dio el valor para ir a buscarla.

—¿No te importa si lo hago? —con una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza él la llevó al frente del biombo —por favor no digas que sí si no estás absolutamente segura.

Hace varias semanas que se sobre lo de la mordedura, y tuve oportunidad de reflexionar y tomar una decisión al respecto. Quería decírtelo cuando te invite a pasear fuera del castillo aquella noche, pero Jane apareció. Después preparé una comida especial aquí en nuestro cuarto para hacerlo esa tarde, pero Aro me atacó

—¿Tú necesitas morderme para sentirte permanentemente unido a mí, no es así?

—Si amor mío. No puedo explicar la razón de esta necesidad, pero es lo que en realidad siento,

—¿Solo será una vez?

—Solo una vez, y después nunca más. No te preocupes no te haré daño, y tampoco al niño que llevas dentro, después de todo lo sucedido hoy, es el momento ideal para consumar nuestra unión. Pero antes, quiero dejarte loca de deseo.

Isabella sonrió, y entonces Edward la levantó y la llevó al lecho. Aun en pie, comenzó a besarla suavemente en la cara, los labios, los senos y el vientre, haciendo que a Isabella se le pusiera la piel de gallina bajo el camisón de seda. Poco después Edward empezó a desvestirse sin retirar los ojos de ella, para finalmente quedarse desnudo a su lado. Con cuidado la quitó el camisón y sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron, iniciando un frenesí de abrazos, caricias y besos, Edward la penetró aumentando aun más la pasión y el placer que se proporcionaban uno a otro.

Al llegar al clímax el giro el rostro, y Isabella sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el cuello, que para su sorpresa, intensificó todavía más las sensaciones llevándola a un orgasmo mucho más prolongado, que la hizo estremecer de placer.

Cuando todo terminó, ella todavía necesito algún tiempo para volver totalmente en sí, y cuando abrió los ojos Edward la miraba con una sonrisa apasionada.

—¡Tú me amas —exclamo el extasiado. —Fue lo que dijiste cuando consumábamos la unión. Y has dicho que me amas dos veces!

—¡Así que eso es lo que he dicho! Pensó ella recordando que había murmurado algo al alcanzar el clímax más largo que jamás experimentara.

—Sí, te amo —Isabella hablaba ahora de manera reposada y lúcida. —Pero no es necesario que tú me lo digas, ya sé que es diferente para los hombres.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo también te amo, y soy tuyo para siempre. No habría en mi ningún deseo de consumar la unión de sangre si no te amara, pues un Cullen solo tiene esa necesidad cuando ama a una mujer con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Sin poder contenerse, Edward la abrazo y volvió a besarla, tranquilo y confiado, pues ahora ningún secreto existía entre ellos, y con el alma llena de amor por su esposa.

—Tienes todo lo que necesito, Isabella: amor, pasión, placer, confianza, felicidad. Quisiera ser poeta para poder expresar lo que siento por ti en palabras.

Sonriendo, Isabella le toco el labio con un dedo, en un gesto para que callara.

—Te amo, Edward.

—También te amo, Isabella.

—Esas son las únicas palabras que necesito oír.

—¡Todavía las repetiré muchas veces, durante muchos años!

—Nosotros los Swan, también vivimos mucho...

—Espero que si mi amor, ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti a mi lado? ¡Tú eres mi sol, mi vida!

—Qué bonita declaración... ¿Querido tu eres un poeta y no lo sabes!

—Mi esposa y compañera para siempre.

—Mi marido, mi compañero para todo y siempre... —Isabella repitió con suavidad antes de que Edward nuevamente empezara a besarla.

_Hola chicas, gracias por sus comentarios, es muy chévere entrar todos los días y mirar que les gusta la historia.

Aun falta el epilogo que publicare el día de mañana, espero les haya gustado esta Adaptación, es un libro de Hanna Howell y se llama el Caballero de la Noche.

Un gran abrazo!


	15. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

_Unos meses después…_

El sonido familiar le hizo sonreír, Isabella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Frunciendo el ceño, Edward llego a la conclusión que el ruido provenía de la cuna frente a la ventana. Volvió la cabeza, y vio que Bree había estado en el cuarto, y había abierto un poco la cortina para que el sol matinal iluminara a los gemelos que Isabella había dado a luz hacia pocos días. Se acercó lentamente a mirar a los niños, pero sin exponerse a los rayos del sol.

—¿Es hora de amamantarlos? —preguntó adormilada.

—Todavía no —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Isabella se levantó también, y se aproximó a su marido para mirar a los niños en la cuna.

—¡Están ronroneando! —Edward sonrió, colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Isabella y la hizo reposar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Es herencia de familia.

—Mis hijos son hermosos como su madre.

—¡Dentro de poco dejaran de ronronear y lloraran de hambre! —Isabella levantó su rostro y miró a su marido sonriendo.

—Esta vez tendrán que esperar a que el padre satisfaga su hambre de hacer el amor con la madre... —el la beso en los labios con ternura —Gracias querida.

—¿Gracias? —sorprendida ella cruzo los brazos tras la nuca de su marido.

—Te agradezco que me hayas dado estos hijos, y por darles a ellos la gracia de poder disfrutar del sol.

—Los gatos aman el sol —murmuró Isabella.

—Yo te amo, tu eres mi sol, la luz que ilumina mi vida y calienta mi corazón. Tu amor me saco de las sombras, sombras que mis hijos jamás conocerán.

—Las sombras no son tan malas, Edward ¿Después de todo te he encontrado en ellas no?

—Si —dijo él, volviendo a rozar sus labios con los de ella. —Y para demostrarte cuan agradecido estoy por haberme encontrado, te voy a hacer ronronear también.

—¡Soy toda tuya mi amor! —Isabella coloco sus labios en él, y comenzó a producir ese sonido en su garganta que tanto le excitaba.

—No deja de ser gracioso, pensó Edward mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al lecho. Nunca pensé que me fueran a gustar los gatos...


End file.
